The New Adventures of Loli & Kim 1: Ohana Onipa'a
by DimensionalJumper223
Summary: This is the Gender Reversed version of Joshua-Sinclairs Story of the same name. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. Slash problem fixed
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Reunion**

Anyu was awoken by the sounds coming from his room. He turned and saw his friend, Kim, asleep, but she was shaking and mumbling. The orange experiment was mumbling to herself while her antennae quivered.

Anyu sighed, "Not again."

Anyu went over to his friend's bed.

Kim was weeping in her sleep. "Lo.. Loli... Please come... ba..."

Anyu picked up Kim and hugged her tightly, waking her up. "There, there. It will be ok." Kim brought out her extra arms and hugged Anyu back. Anyu whispered in Kim's ear. "It was about Loli again wasn't it?"

Kim let out more tears, only saying, "Yes."

Anyu softly rubbed Kim's ears. "It will be ok, Kimie." Anyu looked at the clock and calendar, and then added, "You should try to cheer up. Today is your birthday."

Anyu then thought, _'I wish I could tell her... but I can't... not yet.'_ Anyu was brought out of his thoughts by Kim's voice. "What is you thinking about?"

Anyu replied, "Nothing. Just..."

Kim stared at Anyu and wondered what was on his mind.

"Tell me." Anyu, hearing Kim, returned to his thoughts. _'Should I tell her? No... it would ruin the surprise.' _

Anyu replied, "Can't tell you. It is a surprise."

Kim lowered her head. Anyu continued, "Cheer up. Today is a happy day. Let's go and get some breakfast. We are having coconut cake."

Hearing this, Kim looked up, her ears perking up. Anyu and Kim left their room and went into the kitchen. Jumba was already there, preparing breakfast, while Pleakley was on his space phone.

Pleakley looked up and saw Kim. "Gotta go, call you later." Pleakley hung up the phone and said, "Ah, Anyu and 626. What are you doing up so early?" Pleakley then noticed the look on the orange experiment's face. Pleakley turned to Anyu and simply asked, "Again?" Anyu nodded. Pleakley thought, _'My experiment has come such a long way over the years. Seeing her like this... I wish I could... not yet.'_ Pleakley kneeled and opened his arms. "come here 62... Kim." Kim walked up and hugged her creator.

A few minutes later, everyone, including Okaa and Anyu's mother were at the table. Jumba was bragging to Okaa and Anyu's mother about his "highly expert knowledge" about Earth culture, Pleakley appeared to be in deep thought, Kim was enjoying his breakfast, which included coconut cake, and Anyu was talking to Kim.

"You have really come a long way since we first met, you know that Kim?" Asked Anyu. Kim looked at Anyu as he continued, "You have become so selfless and you care so much for others. Despite your... dreams, you always help those in need."

Anyu hugs Kim tightly. Kim smiles a little bit.

Pleakley turned and said, "Yes. 626 has done so many good deeds, I had to modify the good deed counter to hold more numbers. So very proud of my creation." Pleakley smiled at Kim.

Later on that day, Pleakley was in his lab, working on his project. _'Why am I doing this?'_ Then Jumba walked in and said, "Hey Pleakley, it is almost being time for Kim's party."

Pleakley turned from his project and said "Huh? Oh, right."

Jumba glanced at the project Pleakley was working on. "What is that?"

Pleakley nervously glanced at his project. Pleakley turned back to Jumba and asked, "What is what?" Jumba pointed at the project Pleakley was working on. Pleakley said, "That is uhh..."

Jumba looked at the computer screen and gasped "Experiment 631! Why are you..." Pleakley covered the four-eyed alien's mouth. Jumba continued, "What does this little monster do?"

Pleakley, knowing he was caught red handed, sighed and said, "Remember when Keenan always kept bragging with her posse about how boys are not warriors to family's faces?" Jumba nodded. Pleakley continued, "In response to the comment, I have started work on Experiment 631. This will be a male combat experiment with all powers of 626, plus having ability to swim and expert in karate."

Jumba nodded and said, "When it comes to proving those bullies wrong, that is making sense. Now be coming, everybody is waiting."

Pleakley rolled his eye and saved his work.

Back in Anyu's room, Kim sat in a depressed mood. 'Another birthday. What surprise can Anyu be saving for me? Why can't he just tell me?'

Kim paced back and forth, and then stopped in front of the container that contained her belongings. She went through the container, looking at the items she found over the years since she landed on Izayoi. One item caught her eyes, the same one from before she met Anyu. It was the red collar with a Tiki Ku, the Hawaiian goddess of strength.

Kim's eyes began to water as she picked up her tiki collar and remembered how she received it. It was given to her by the one boy she loved more than anything: Loli Pelekai. Kim began weeping. Kim put the collar on and continued holding the tiki.

Kim heard a sound and looked up, her vision nearly blinded by her tears. It was Anyu.

"Kim, please don't cry", Anyu said as he hugged the orange alien. Anyu really hated seeing Kim like this. She always brings joy to anyone he meets, and yet she still is so miserable. "Kim?" Anyu asks. Kim slowly looks up at him. "It is time for your surprise." Kim looks at Anyu with curious eyes still flowing with tears, now feeling anxious. A few seconds passed by and then, a voice was heard.

"Happy birthday, Kim."

Kim gasped. _'That voice.'_ Kim looked toward the room's door. A figure is standing there. Kim clears the tears from her eyes and stares at the figure. She had a shocked expression. "It can't be..." The figure was a teenage boy with blue pants and red shirt with white leaf patterns. He had tan skin, short shiny black hair, wide smiling lips, and chocolate brown eyes, eyes that Kim could never forget.

"Lo...Loli?" Said Kim.

Loli nodded and he and Kim ran towards each other. Loli picked up Kim and hugged her very tightly. Kim was crying again, but these were tears of joy. Kim said, "You came back."

Loli responded, "Nobody gets left behind." Loli patted Kim's head.

Anyu smiled as he watched the happy reunion of Loli and Kim.

Kim said, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

Loli responded, "No Kim. I'm so sorry for what I did."

Kim said, "It is ok. I understand why. You wanted to spend time with Kelly."

Loli shook his head. "I broke up with Kelly. She was not my type. She is with Michael now. Besides, our friendship is too important."

Kim said, "I feel the same way. I broke up with Angelo. He is now with Ruby."

Loli responded, "Now things are back where they should be." Loli put Kim down and walked up to Anyu. Loli and Anyu hugged each other. Loli said, "Thank you. Thank you for being there for Kim and filling the void in her life."

Anyu said, "You should be proud of her. She always puts the needs of others before her own."

Loli smiled at Kim and said "I am." Loli turned back to Anyu and continued, "You can consider yourself a part of our ohana now, Anyu. You are like a second brother to me."

Anyu smiled and said, "Ichariba Chodei." The two boys hugged again.

An hour had passed by when Loli, Anyu, and Kim joined the others. Kim had opened her presents. The birthday cake was chocolate-coconut. Loli's sister, Kai hugged Kim, he too was happy their broken family was back together again.

Kai said, "We missed you Kim. There were many days where I longed to have to clean up after your rampages... well, almost anyways." Kim smiled at what Kai said.

Later, Pleakley said "I have been working on teleportation device. Once invention is complete, we will be able to teleport between high tech house here and spaceship in Hawaii."

Everyone smiled at this. Soon both parts of the extended ohana would be practically next door to each other. Everyone continued talking about how Kim had turned their lives around. Pleakley discussed with Kai and Anyu's mother on giving upgrades to improve the family's living situation, Jumba was once again bragging about he learned about Earth, and Loli was still expressing his gratitude towards Anyu for what he did for Kim, and Kim was finally reunited with Loli.

The next day, Loli, Kim, and Anyu were talking.

"I promise to visit you Anyu," said Kim.

Loli said to Anyu, "You will always be welcome to our home."

Anyu responded, "Same goes for you. Remember, Kim. Ichariba Chodei."

Kim put her hand on Anyu's shoulder and said, "Once meet, cousins forever." Anyu, Loli, and Kim smiled at each other and hugged one another.

Meanwhile, Pleakley taught Okaa and Anyu's mother how to use the high tech communications system so the entire family could keep in touch no matter how far apart they were. Soon the time came for the ohana to return to Hawaii along with Kim, Jumba, and Pleakley.

Anyu and Kim hugged each other and said their farewells. Kim said, "I promise to keep in touch."

Anyu said, "Me too."

Kim jumped into Loli's arms and the two went onboard Pleakley's ship. The ship slowly lifted off for Hawaii. Anyu smiled, "Until we meet again."

**End of Chapter - More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Mertle's mom and Mertle's Aunt Stacy are not gender reversed, but role reversed just like with Jumba & Pleakley

**Meeting Old Friends**

It was a peaceful morning in Kauai at the Pelekai house. Nearly two months had gone by since Loli and Kim were reunited. In those two months, Kim had once again relished in the thrill of surfing at the beach that held such precious memories. Loli and Kai were vastly delighted to have their orange alien buddy back to join them in all their activities. She was just the missing puzzle piece to their eccentric ohana, and never will they allow time to separate them from her again. Loli also felt himself, as he reconnected with Kim in all their bonding moments, becoming more closer to her than he thought possible. Those feelings whirled around inside his head as he woke up one morning, smiling at the sight of the peacefully sleeping Kim holding Scrump tightly to her chest.

He thought, _'She is just so cute when she sleeps.'_

The Hawaiian teen went down stairs to get a glass of orange juice. His brother, Kai, was already up.

Loli said, "Morning Kai."

Kai responded, "Good morning, Loli."

Kai noticed the cheerful look on his brother's face. Kim entered the kitchen. Loli poured himself a glass of juice and turned to see his best friend. "Morning sleepyhead."

Kim stared into Loli's brown eyes for several seconds. _'He looks so handsome. I wonder if he feels for me the same way... Wait... Can I possibly?'_ Kim responded, "Morning Loli."

Kim downed the orange juice, along with the carton. Loli smiled at Kim. _'I love it when she does that. She is so cute... Wait... Where did that thought come from?'_

Kai smiled at the two, knowing how they happy they were. _'In fact they seem happier than they were before Kim had left all those years ago. I am just glad Loli's phase ended so Kim could come back home. I wonder if... no... it can't be...'_ Kai said, "Life has gotten so exciting since you came back Kim. A little chaotic, but still, it is good to have you back."

Kim smiled at Kai and said, "Thank you Kai, Thank."

Kai decided to leave the two alone in the kitchen. He turned back and thought, 'The way they always seem to be glancing at each other. You would almost think that... what if they are? I know they have obvious differences, but still.'

Kai went upstairs and bumped into Jumba and Pleakley.

"Good morning Kai."

Kai was brought out of his thoughts and responded, "Good morning, Pleakey." Jumba and Kai exchanged the same morning greeting. Before the two aliens could go downstairs, Kai said, "We should let Loli and Kim set alone for breakfast."

Pleakley nodded and appeared in deep thought. "Why don't you follow me to my lab? I have something to show you."

Kai shrugged his shoulders and followed Pleakley, along with Jumba.

After Loli and Kim finished their breakfast, they went to their tree house. The tree house looked virtually the same way it did from before Kim left. The breeze was very peaceful and they could see the ocean from where they were at.

Loli said, "I really missed these moments. Life was just miserable without you. I am very proud of you though, always helping others when you were living in Izayoi with Anyu."

Kim replied, "I was miserable too. At first I was bad again. If it weren't for Anyu..."

Loli looked at Kim and said, "Kim, I am not mad at you for what happened. You were emotionally hurt. Even the Grand Councilman understood your pain from the beginning."

Kim nodded and said, "I'm happy Ohana is whole again."

Loli smiled and added "And we have three new members in our Ohana: Anyu, his mom, and Okaa. There is always a bright side to every situation." Loli and Kim hugged each other.

Loli said, "Speaking of Anyu; did Pleakley say when the teleportation unit will be ready?"

Kim answered "Pleakley only said it would be ready soon." Loli and Kim left the tree house and walked back to the house.

Loli asked, "You want to go see the cousins who are still in Kauai?"

Kim nodded and the two hopped in the green dune buggy, aka: ridiculous earth vehicle and drove into town. The first place they arrived at was Cut's Barber Shop to see Cut. However, before they could go in, they heard a voice,

"Hey, look, it's Freak-ly and his mutated mutt." Loli turned and saw Michael Edmonds.

"Michael," growled Loli.

Kim was thinking, _'Not again. I was hoping I'd never see him again.' _Loli and Michael glared at each other for one long minute. Kim was scared that a fight could break out any second. Then he heard the sound of chuckling coming from Loli.

Kim looked at Loli, then heard Michael chuckling as well, which further confused her. Loli and Michael ran up to each other and man-hugged. Kim's jaw dropped. Loli said, "It is good to see you again! How have you been?"

Michael smiled at his friend and said, "Very good... uh, Loli? Look."

Michael was pointing at Kim who was still starring wide-eyed at the two boys. Loli laughed and said, "I am sorry Kim. I forgot to tell you that me and Mike are best friends now."

Michael walked up to Kim and patted her on the head, before giving her a big hug. "It's good to see you again Kim."

Loli asked, "So, you back from Honolulu for the summer?"

Michael nodded and said, "Yep. Just got in yesterday. I was on my way to the barber to see Cut." MIchael thought back to when Loli wanted to use Cut on him, but Cut had attacked his mom instead. Michael giggled at that memory.

Loli said, "Me and Kim were on our way to see him too, along with the other cousins on the island. Speaking of cousins, how is Yapper?"

Michael said, "He is doing great. And he looks exactly the same as last year... as a matter of fact, he looks exactly the same as when I adopted him ten years ago."

Loli said, "Considering he is one of Pleakley's experiments, we should not be surprised."

Michael smiled at this, remembering how Yapper had saved him from a plasma blast during the battle with Lesley. He was astonished to have learned that Yapper could talk. Loli and Kim were stealing glances at each other and slightly blushing. Michael noticed this, _'I wonder if they are...' _Michael knew that Kim was not some mutated mutt and that she had always been there for Loli, with the exception of Loli's Kelly phase. But that phase ended a long time ago, and a few months later had welcomed Kim back with open arms.

Kim was talking to Cut while Michael and Loli were catching up on old times. "So, how are Yokai, Ted, and Earl doing?"

Michael answered, "They are doing good. Ted is visiting for the summer as well. Earl and Yokai are spending the first part of summer in Maui, before visiting here, just in time for my birthday."

After Michael got his hair done, he decided to accompany Loli and Kim on visiting the cousins. They arrived at the gym. While Kim was talking with Kixxy, Loli and Michael were discussing Michael's upcoming birthday. Michael had said that he was inviting Loli and Kim to come to the party as well.

Loli said, "I would love too, and I am sure Kim will too."

Michael said, "Yeah, I will make sure my mom has extra coconut cake, seeing as this is Kim's first time coming to my birthday... well second time anyways..." Michael put his hand over his mouth and laughed, thinking back to when Loli made Michael and his friends believe there was a birthday cake eating monster called, the 'Geckolicky'.

Loli laughed as well, knowing what Michael was thinking about. While the two boys were talking, Kim was showing some of the karate moves she learned while living with Anyu.

An hour later, the three went to Chef's for lunch, where they met Kelly. Michael and Kelly hugged each other, while Loli and Kim smiled. Loli felt relieved when his relationship ended. After that, as time when on, Loli had decided to make a purpose in bringing Kim back to Hawaii. Then, by chance, Angelo had arrived in Kauai to perform in a concert and the two had bumped into each other.

**Flashback**

"Aloha Angelo!" said Loli as he hugged the light-red experiment.

Angelo said, "It is so good to see you again, Loli!"

After they were finished hugging, Loli told Angelo that he was no longer with Kelly and that he was in deep regret for basically abandoning Kim the way he did.

Angelo responded, "I know where Kim is. She is living in Izayoi off the coast of Okinawa, with a boy named Anyu."

Loli's eyes widened, "What?"

The two talked about what happened during the times he went there to see Kim and that he and Kim had recently mutually decided to be just friends. Angelo then helped Loli get in touch with Anyu, as well as Pleakley. Loli and Anyu decided that since Kim's birthday was only weeks away, that they would keep the fact that Loli was coming over to Izayoi a secret from Kim until the time was right.

**End flashback**

Loli smiled as Kelly kissed her boyfriend. _'I am so happy for those two,' _thought Loli.

Loli and Kim decided to give the two lovers some space while they were talking. College life can keep couples apart even though they were going to the same university. Loli had already decided to take online classes so that he would not leave Kim behind again.

He and Kim decided to order a pizza, which was healthy, just like everything Chef made. After lunch, Michael and Kelly rejoined Loli and Kim. The four continued going around the island, visiting all of the cousins and talking about how the experiments they visited had an impact on their lives.

Life appeared to be very good for Loli, Kim, and the whole ohana.

**End Chapter One - More to come**


	3. Chapter 3

**Confession of Love**

While Loli and Kim were out visiting the experiments, Pleakley, Kai, and Jumba arrived at Pleakley's ship. While Jumba decided to do some of his usual cleaning in the passenger section, Pleakley and Kai were walking down the corridor to Pleakley's lab. Kai appeared to be in very deep thought.

Pleakley noticed the look on Kai's face. "What is on your mind?"

Kai answered, "Nothing. Just happy everything is back to normal."

Pleakley nodded and added, "Thinking of Loli and 626, Hmm?"

Kai blinked at Pleakley a few times. _'How does he know I was thinking about those two?' _"You can say that."

Pleakley motioned Kai into his lab. "I have been suspecting that the two might have certain... well... you know."

Kai just stared at Pleakley and thought, _'If those two are having those feelings, I am not sure how I will respond. I mean they are two different species._'

Pleakley added, "I am going to tell you something which must stay between the two of us at least for now." Kai nodded. Pleakley pressed a few keys on his computer and a file popped up on the screen. "This is my file on the characteristics of my experiments. I have devised a way of isolating characteristics of my experiments."

Kai looked confused and asked, "What characteristics are you talking about?"

Pleakley said, "By isolating characteristics, I will be able to develop formula which will give normal life-form enhancements, which can greatly increase endurance, intelligence, and speed. Also, theoretically can give subject experiment life expectancy."

Kai was shocked. "So you want to turn someone into an experiment? Does Loli know about this? He will freak when he learns about this!"

Pleakley placed his finger over his mouth. "Loli must especially not know about this yet. It is for him if he desires..."

Kai was now really shocked, "You want to turn my little brother into an experiment!"

Pleakley held up his hands. "No! Formula is not made for such a purpose. Loli will still be human. He will just have a few experiment qualities and experiment life expectancy."

Kai looked confused, "Life expectancy?"

Pleakley said, "My experiments age differently than other life forms. I'm not even sure how long my experiments will live for. A long time, if there is even a limit."

Kai thought, _'If Loli can live as long as Kim, than Kim won't have to worry about losing Loli to time. I wonder if this has anything to...' _

Kai asked, "Does this have anything to do with what we suspect about Loli and Kim?" Pleakley nodded quietly. Kai thought, _'Is it possible that Loli and Kim have those kinds of feelings for each other? Do they even realize it? How would I respond if they were... it would just be weird...'_

Just than Jumba entered the lab and asked, "Did you tell him?"

Pleakley nodded. Jumba turned to Kai and asked, "What is your opinion about..."

Pleakley silenced the four-eyed alien. "Keep it down."

Kai looked at Jumba and thought, _'So he suspects too?' _Kai answered, "I need to think on this for a little bit. Just carry on with perfecting the formula."

Kai turned and left Jumba and Pleakley's ship and went back to the house and straight to his room. Kai faced himself in the mirror. _'Can my suspicions be correct? What if they do have those kinds of feelings for one another?'_

Kai glanced at the picture of him and Davie. He remembered the expression on her face when they fell for each other. Loli now has a similar expression on his face when he looks at Kim and vice versa. The more Kai thought about it, the more it made sense. Kai turned to the picture of Loli that he had and said aloud, "Is it true, Loli?" Kai turned his thought to the past. _'Well, Kim has always been there for my brother. She saved him countless times and she is not some stranger he just met.' _

That evening, Loli and Kim had returned home and the whole family sat at the table for dinner. Everyone seemed quiet. Kai was keeping an occasional eye on his brother and Kim while they ate a delicious cuisine prepared by Jumba, which he actually managed to get right to the relief of everyone there.

"Me and Kim bumped into Michael today. You should have seen Kim's face when she learned of our friendship." said Loli.

Kai smiled at Kim, who had just eaten her meal in one gulp. But before Kim could eat the plate, Kai snatched it away from her, "Oh no you don't. This is part of the china set that Davie got for our anniversary."

Kim had a sulky look on her face, until Loli put his hand on her shoulder. Kim glanced at Loli and blushed, though no one could see it through her orange fur... almost. Loli noticed, and was blushing as well. Kai and Pleakley noticed this as well. Kai thought, _'If they feel this way, why don't they tell each other?' _Pleakley however, knew the reason why they were not admitting anything.

Kai said, "Loli, can I talk to you alone please?" Loli nodded and rose up from his chair. Kai turned to Kim and said, "Don't worry, Kim. I won't keep him long."

After the two brothers left the kitchen, Pleakley turned to Kim. "Why don't you head for dome, Kim? I will tell Little Boy when he comes back."

Kim nodded and headed for the elevator.

Loli and Kai went to Kai's room. Kai turned to Loli and asked, "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Loli had a curious look on his face. "About what?"

Kai thought to himself, _'If I am right, how will I react? If they do have feelings for one another, why won't they admit it? Unless...' _Then it dawned on Kai. Kai asked, "Loli, how do you feel about Kim?"

Loli froze up and asked, "What do you mean?"

Kai saw Loli trembling. Kai calmly said, "You love her, as in love love, don't you?"

Now Loli was terrified and thought, _'Oh no!' _

Loli's facial reaction gave Kai his answer. Kai motioned for his brother to sit down and turned to the mirror. _'So he does feel that way about Kim.' _Kai said, "Loli, have you told her?"

Loli answered, "I wish I could."

Kai saw his brother was shaking really badly. Kai said, "You are afraid that I won't approve and try to separate you aren't you?" Loli nodded, tears forming in his eyes. Kai hugged his brother tightly and said, "Loli, you should tell her how you feel, because I am certain she feels the same way about you."

Loli looked at his big brother and said, " You... mean you are ok with it?"

Kai smiled at Loli and said, "Yes. One hundred percent. You have gotten to know her ever since you were very young, she saved you from a life of eternal depression, and she saved you countless times. She has been your guardian angel since the day you two met. Anyone who does that for you, human or experiment, I can't help but approve of."

Loli felt greatly relieved and hugged his brother. "Thank you, Kai. Thank you." Loli ran down to the kitchen, and saw only Jumba and Pleakley there. "Where is Kim?"

Pleakley glanced at Loli and said, "626 is in the dome." Loli nodded and took off excitingly. Seconds later, Kai arrived in the kitchen. Pleakley asked, "Did everything go well?" Kai smiled and nodded.

Loli rode the elevator to his rooftop dome and saw Kim sitting on her bed. Loli sat on his bed and nervously played with his thumbs, before turning to Kim. "Kim, can you come here please?"

Kim jumped off her bed and walked up to Loli. Loli patted the bed and the experiment sat next to Loli. His heart was racing. _'Does she feel the same way? I hope I am right.' _Loli turned to Kim and said, "Kim, remember on your birthday when I surprised you by showing up in Anyu's room?" Kim nodded. "I said that our friendship was too important for me to be looking for another girlfriend?" Kim looked at Loli and wondered what he was getting at. Loli said, "I have fallen in love with someone."

Kim sighed sadly. "I understand. If you are in love with someone, you should tell her how you feel. Who is the lucky girl?"

Loli took Kim's hands and stared into Kim's black eyes. Loli leaned towards the orange experiment and made contact between his lips and Kim's. It took a few moments for what was happening to register in Kim's head. But when it did, she felt like her life couldn't get any better. Kim wrapped all four of her arms around Loli as she continued kissing him. After a few more moments, Loli pulled back. Kim had a very shocked expression on her face. "The lucky girl… is you Kim."

Kim's couldn't believe her ears. "Really?"

Loli said, "I love you, Kim."

Kim was shocked and happy at the same time. They just sat there looking at each other for several moments. Kim started to lean towards Loli, "I love you, too."

Loli and Kim kissed each other on the lips for several minutes, releasing the deep love they shared with each other for a very long time. Loli and Kim felt as if they were in heaven. They pulled back as their lungs were being overwhelmed.

Loli said, "Wow! You kiss good."

Kim smiled and said, "You are pretty good yourself, Boojee-bu."

Loli smiled at hearing Kim call him boojee-boo, the same thing Kim used to call Angelo. Loli and Kim kissed again. Tonight, Loli and Kim would sleep better then they had ever slept before.

**End of Chapter - More to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First Date / Return of a Villain**

Loli and Kim awoke to the sun shining in their room. Loli smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her.

"Good morning Kim."

Kim responded, "Good morning bujee boo."

The pair kissed again. Both Loli and Kim felt very content. After all these years, here they were expressing the love they held for each other since the day they first met. Kim wrapped all four of her arms around the Hawaiian teen as she continued kissing him very deeply. Loli moaned happily as his orange girlfriend increased the intensity of the kiss.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you, bujee bu."

Loli knew that he could never be happier. He had the perfect girl in his life who he had been best friends ever since he was five. He only knew sorrow before Kim came along. Kim felt the same way. Before her only desire was to go into large cities in order to back up sewers, reverse street signs, and steal everyone's left shoe.

After several minutes of kissing, they got out of bed and rode the elevator down and walked to the kitchen, holding hands. Kai, Jumba, and Pleakley looked up at the two. Kai smiled at his brother as he noticed Loli holding Kim's hand.

Jumba thought, _'I am going to have a field day with writing the perfect romance story!'_

The new couple sat down next to one another at the table for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" greeted Loli. The others returned Lilo's greeting. Loli started eating his pancakes and asked, "So, how did everyone sleep?"

Kai said, "I slept good, and I am sure you slept better than ever."

Jumba said, "Jumba is agreeing with bigger girl."

Pleakley added, "Well I think it is good to see you two together."

After breakfast, Pleakley had called Loli and Kim to his lab. The former evil scientist brought both of them into a big hug.

"I am happy you two are together."

Pleakley then explained about the special formula that would give Loli extraordinary abilities, including experiment lifespan, while still remaining human. Kim liked the life span part.

Loli said, "Now you don't have to worry about losing me to old age."

Kim responded, "I agree. Ever since the incident where we used Skippy, I have nightmares about losing Lilo to time. I decided that when Loli got too old, to use BabyFier to help Loli live longer."

Loli smiled and said, "That's so sweet. And I would want you to do that for me too." Then Loli thought back to what Pleakley said and asked, "Do we have to use needles... I hate them."

Pleakley gave a big laugh. "Not to worry Loli. I have devised formula as a drink. All you will need is one. Of course, I have more just in case."

Pleakley gave a large glass with blue fluid to Loli. Loli asked what it tasted like and the former evil scientist shrugged his shoulders.

Loli drank the formula and said, "Wow! That was delicious!" Moments later, he felt stronger then before and with more energy. Loli said, "Are there any weird side effects besides what you mentioned?"

Pleakley answered, "Besides what I mentioned, uh, no."

Later that day, Michael called and Loli told him the good news about him and Kim.

Michael said, "Wow, I always thought you two would get together, even back when we were rivals."

Loli and Michael decided to go see a movie together, along with Kelly and Kim. As Loli and Kim were getting ready to leave, Pleakley stopped them. "Before you go on your first date, I have something for 626." Pleakley handed Kim a photograph of a teenage Hawaiian Girl with orange hair.

"What?"

Pleakley said, "Using the ship's super computer, I have created this photograph. Show it to Experiment 316."

Loli looked at the photo. "That does make sense. Thanks Pleakley." Before they left, Kai and Davie came in. Loli asked, "I thought you had to work."

Kai said, "No. Miss Jameson is coming over today."

Loli had a thought. "Hey Kai. Since me and Kim are going on a double date with Michael and Kelly, why don't you invite Mrs. Stacy Edmonds over too? That way, Michael and Kelly's families can get to know each other more while we are out."

Kai thought for a minute and replied, "That sounds like a good idea."

Kim and Loli then left while Kai called Michael's mom.

First the new couple dropped by Morphomy's shop and Stitch showed the picture to her. Morphomy scanned the picture and then turned to Loli. After Loli was transformed into the image of the girl on the picture, Loli looked at Kim.

"Nothing ha..."

Loli looked in the mirror and saw that Morphomy had transformed him instead of Kim. Loli shrieked. Kim, upon seeing what the morphing experiment did to Loli, turned to Morphomy.

"That was for me! I'll bite your butt hard!"

Morphomy just laughed and transformed Loli back to normal and then transformed Kim into the orange haired girl on the picture.

Kim said, "You did that on purpose!"

Morphomy said, "Meega sorry... couldn't resist... hehehe."

Kim growled and moved towards Morphomy when Loli stopped her. "Let it go Kim." The couple turned to leave, but heard laughter coming from behind. The two turned around and saw PJ giving Morphomy a high five. Kim growled, while Loli chortled. "I should have known."

Loli and Kim then met Michael and his girlfriend, Kelly, at the movie theatre.

The two guys man-hugged each other as Kim just watched.

Michael noticed Kim in her new form and asked, "Uh, who is this. Where is Kim?"

Loli answered, "Oh, this is Kim." Michael's jaw dropped. "Pleakley decided to create a photograph to show Morphomy, that way, Kim could look human for dates and other important events."

Michael looked at Kim up and down. "Hmm, she is so hot like that. Hey Loli, could I trade you Kelly for Kim?"

Kelly sarcastically said, "Hey!"

Loli and Kim giggled at Kelly's reaction. Michael kissed Kelly, assuring her he was joking, which she knew he was. The two couples decided to watch the new Wasp Mummies movie.

Back at the house, Kelly's mother and Michael's mother were at Loli and Kai's house. Miss Jameson was congratulating Kai for all the good work he did, but mostly talked about their families. Jumba was describing his latest fashion. Pleakley, of course, was talking about his latest evil projects, somewhat spooking Miss Jameson. But of course, Stacy Edmonds was finding Pleakley's ideas fascinating. Just then, they all heard a noise.

Everyone turned and saw Kim come into the kitchen.

Kai asked, "Uh, Kim? I thought you were out with Loli. Where is he?"

Kim looked nervously at everyone. Pleakley glared at the orange experiment suspiciously. The experiment, seeing she had the attention, growled and shouted in a voice that was not Kim's. "Meega, nala kweesta!"

Pleakley reached for his blaster, only to have it blasted out of his hand from behind. Everyone turned and saw about a dozen Lesley clones pointing blasters at them. Everyone turned back to the orange experiment, who turned her colour to green and pulled out her extra arms along with plasma blasters. Kai and Mrs. Edmonds screamed. Jumba jumped up and ran screaming, only to bump into more Lesley clones.

Pleakley said, "Lesley! You are supposed to be on prison asteroid!"

Another voice with a German accent replied, "No prison can contain her!"

Everyone turned and saw the brown gerbil like alien wearing a green cape, Hamsterviel entering the room.

"NO! Hamsterwheel! How have you escaped?" Yelled Pleakley.

The evil rodent shouted, "Hamsterviel, it is HAMSTERVIEL! And to answer your question, thanks to my evil genius ingenious, I have constructed a device to shut down the prison's power and open my cell. I then made my escape after freeing my Lesley Army."

Hamsterviel then climbed up on the table and asked loudly, "Now, I will ask you this all so simply. Where is that annoying little earth boy and 626?"

Kai spat in Hamsterviel's face and yelled, "You stay away from my little brother!"

Miss Jameson asked, "What do you wa..."

Lesley blasted the ground next to Miss Jameson's foot, silencing her.

Hamsterviel said, "Your questions will be answered when we get to my all so secret base. Using you, I shall draw that Earth boy and 626 into my trap, where I shall destroy them and call them many nasty names! Hahahahaha!" Hamsterviel stops laughing and coughs. "Hairball!"

The Lesley's forced Kai, Davie, Pleakley, Jumba, Miss Jameson, and Stacy Edmonds out of the house and onto Hamsterviel's ship.

Meanwhile, Loli, Kim, Michael, and Kelly had left the movie theatre and decided to head over to Loli's house after Morphomy changed Kim back to normal.

Michael said, "So, Loli, what took you so long to admit your feelings for Kim? I've known you had a thing for her for a long time now."

Loli responded, "Well, the fact that we are different species kind of made me fear that Kai would not approve. But I was wrong. In fact, Kai helped me gather up the courage to tell Kim how I felt about her"

Michael nodded and said, "I am glad he is very understanding. I mean, if I had a child who wanted to date an experiment, I wouldn't stop him or her. I mean, if you love someone, species difference doesn't matter."

Loli smiled, "It is good to hear you say that Michael. After all, no matter what..." Loli froze in his tracks as they walked in the house. "Oh, no."

The four looked around the house. It was a complete disaster. Kim pulled out her extra arms, along with spikes and antennae and started checking around the house, while the others went into the kitchen and saw blaster marks on the wall and ground, along with Miss. Jameson and Stacy's Edmond's purses.

Michael picked up the his mom's purse. "Who... who..."

Loli found a tape recorder on the table and pushed play.

The recorder started playing, "Listen up you all so stupid Hawaiian boy and 626!" Kim growled as the recorder continued. "I will be saying this so even you're so tiny brains can understand this. Your family, along with their guests, have been taken prisoner to my hideout. If you ever want to see them again, you will deliver yourselves to my hideout. If you do not show up within three earth days, your all so-bossy sister will be the first to suffer the wrath of Dr. Jacky Von Hamsterviel!"

Kim picked up the data pad, showing the coordinates of Hamsterviel's base. Kelly dropped to her knees and started crying, while Michael tried to comfort her. Loli cried into Kim's shoulder.

**End of Chapter - More to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gathering the Cousins**

After half an hour, Loli and Kim went into Jumba and Pleakley's room and contacted the Grand Councilman. The tall, thin, grey alien male with the large pointy yellow collar appeared on the screen.

"Good evening, Ambassador Pelekai…" The Councilman's face turned to one of concern when he saw the tears in Loli's eyes. "Loli... what's wrong?"

Through his tears, Loli said, "My family...was taken… by Hamsterviel."

The Councilman sat in thought. "I assume you want to embark on a rescue mission to get them back."

Hearing this, Michael and Kelly stepped up. "That gerbil freak got my mom too, as well as my girlfriend's mother. We are going with Loli to help save them."

Loli nodded. "That's right. We are planning a rescue. How soon can you send someone to assist us?"

The Councilman said, "I will be glad to help you save your families. And fortunately, Captain Tugan is less than a day away from you. She can pick you up in the BGB-9000 by noon tomorrow."

Loli nodded, "Good. We will gather up the fighting experiments and bring them to the house, then wait for her arrival."

Kim then sent a copy of the coordinates of Hamsterviel's base to the Councilman, who nodded upon seeing them. "I do feel Dr. Hamsterviel is luring you into a trap. Fortunately, Turo is along the way. After Captain Tugan picks you up, she can pick up some extra volunteers to assist you."

Loli asked, "What kind of volunteers?"

The Councilman said, "Let's just say they are the ones I call to deal with threats to the Galactic Federation. Captain Tugan will arrive by noon tomorrow."

Loli smirked and said, "Thanks, Mr Grand Councilman." The transmission was terminated. Loli turned to Michael and hugged him. "Don't worry, we will save you dad."

Michael returned the hug. "I hope we can."

Kelly added, "What kind of trap do you think she has waiting for us?"

Loli shrugged his shoulders.

The four left the house and went around the island to gather up the experiments. Fortunately, they found Gossip. They told her to inform any experiments she runs across to meet at Loli's house. Just then, Loli's space cell rang, saw it was Anyu, and he picked up.

"Aloha, Anyu."

"Hey Loli, how are you?"

"Not good." Loli then informed Anyu about what Hamsterviel did with his family and his rescue plan.

Anyu looked ready to hurt someone upon hearing this. "I am sorry to hear about that. How soon can you get to Pleakley's ship? I am going with you."

Lilo was quick to object. "What? Anyu, you are still too young, plus we are dealing with not just Hamsterviel, but Lesley and his clones. Each Lesley are green, evil twins of Kim!"

Anyu smirked, "In case you did not know, I can probably hold my own against one of them, right Kim?"

Kim answered, "Yeah. He beat me in karate when I crashed in Izayoi."

Anyu then said, "My mother told me that Pleakley had tested the teleportation unit and it works perfectly. I will go find Electra and be ready to transport within an hour."

Loli replied, "Very well. Just be careful when you come with us and make sure your family is okay with it." The two concluded their call.

Michael smirked. "Kim got beaten in karate by a little boy... hehehe."

Loli laughed, while Kim blushed and simply responded, "Yeah..."

Another voice said, "I thought Kim couldn't lose a fight."

The four turned and saw a red haired teen around Loli and Michael's age, along with a female bat-like experiment.

"Victor!"

Loli and Victor hugged each other, while Snoot flew up and landed on Kim's arm.

Victor said, "I heard from Gossip about your family. I want to help you get them back."

Loli nodded, "Tugan will be arriving tomorrow. So, what do you three want to do tonight?"

Victor said, "Well, I think I should run home really quick to make sure I have everything I need."

Kelly and Michael made similar decisions.

Loli said, "Once you get what you need, you should crash at my place."

Victor smiled and replied, "That sounds like a good idea."

Kelly and Michael nodded in agreement.

Later, Loli and Kim had arrived in Jumba and Pleakley's ship, while Victor, Michael, and Kelly went back to their homes to get what they needed. Kim activated the teleportation controls and Anyu and Electra appeared in the teleportation pods.

Kim shouted, "Anyu!"

The orange alien and Anyu ran up to each other and hugged one another, joined by Loli.

Anyu said, "I am so happy to see you both, I just wish it was under different circumstances."

Loli said, "I know…"

Loli looked like he was about to cry again. Kim put her arm on Loli's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Bujee bu. We will save ohana."

Loli hugged Kim, "I just hope they are ok when we find them."

As the four headed from the ship towards the house, Kim was interested in updates from her other best friend. "So, how is your karate class?"

Anyu said, "Well, I got a new student from Okinawa's main island. Her name is Joshleen. She was not born in Japan though. She was from California. Her mother is in the Allied States Marines Corps and she got stationed in Okinawa recently. She is a good kid. Though that bully, Keenan, and her friends pick on her all the time. Ended up stealing her bag of marbles. I managed to get back the bag for her, but the one with her favourite colour is missing."

Anyu then thought, _'Wait... didn't I hear Kim call Loli bujee bu? That's what Kim used to call Angelo while they were together.' _Anyu turned to the couple. "Hey when did you two start going out?"

Loli said, "Well, after Kai assured me that he was ok with it, I admitted my feelings for Kim. It turns out she feels the same way about me."

Anyu smiled and said, "That's great news. I was hoping you two would get together."

The four went into the house. Loli and Kim gave Anyu a tour of the house, while Electra tagged along.

The couple informed Anyu about the way the house was before Kim, Jumba and Pleakley came along when it was destroyed while Pleakley was trying to catch Kim and then rebuilt to look better than ever. They also told of the time when Pleakley automated the entire house, only to have Glitch take over the house computer which resulted in the upgraded house trying to destroy everyone in it.

Later, Michael, Kelly, Victor, Yapper, and Snoot arrived at the house, along with several fighting experiments, including Kixxy, Heat, Miss. Slushy, Splodyhead, Chef, and several others. Everyone decided to have pizza that night. Thanks to Chef being there, there was no need to order. Everyone mainly discussed planning for the upcoming rescue mission.

Afterwards, most of the experiments slept in the living room. Michael, Kelly, and Yapper used Davie and Kai's room. Victor, Anyu, Snoot, and Electra went to Jumba and Pleakley's room. Loli and Kim of course slept in their rooftop dome.

Meanwhile, Hamsterviel's ship arrived at a barren desert planet, and landed in the courtyard of a large structure in the middle of an ancient city. Hamsterviel exited her ship, surrounded by Lesley clones, followed by Kai, Davie, Jumba, Pleakley, Stacy Edmonds, and Miss. Jameson. All six of them wore the Galactic Federation handcuffs and restrained in floating devices, and were guarded by more Lesley clones. They all entered the complex and proceeded down a long corridor.

When they got into a large room overseeing a court yard, Hamsterviel climbed up the step ladder and into her throne like chair.

The villainous gerbil said, "Welcome to what will be your new home for the next few days. I hope you will be 'comfortable.'"

Kai replied, "You will never get away with this! Loli and Kim will stop you!"

Hamsterviel gave an evil grin and said, "Having faith in your all-so-stupid brother, eh? Do you really think I did not anticipate him and that weakling 626 would gather up the other experiments? Once I can separate him from 626 and those failed experiments, your brother will be beaten in no time."

Kai spat in Hamsterviel's face, "You hurt my brother and I will turn you into a wallet, you mutated gerbil!"

Hamsterviel wiped the spit off her face and jumped up and down, shouting," I am not gerbil-like, I am HAMSTER-LIKE!"

Stacy Edmonds asked, "What do you want with us?"

Hamsterviel said, "Well, now that we are here, I can answer your questions. Like I said, you will be staying here for a few days, in order to lure 626 and the earth brat into my trap."

Miss. Jameson spoke up, "Umm, what do you have against Loli and Kim anyways?"

Hamsterviel turned to Miss. Jameson, shouting and jumping up and down, "Those two are always ruining my all-so-clever plans! I had the galaxy in my grasp many times, only for it to slip away..." Hamsterviel noticed that Lesley was mimicking his every move again. Hamsterviel decided to let it go, and continued, "Well things will be very different this time. Once the Little Boy and 626 are out of the way, along with any experiments they bring, then we can proceed with Phase Two of my all-so-clever plan."

Pleakley asked, "And what would Phase Two be this time?"

The evil gerbil yelled, "Stop interrupting me with all the interruptions! As I was saying, once I have rid myself of the two troublesome goody-two shoes, I shall overthrow the Galactic Council and begin the reign of Dr. Jacky Von Hamsterviel!" Hamsterviel then pulled his green cape over part of her face in a Dracula fashion. "Guards, show the prisoners to their cell."

The Lesley clones led Kai and the other prisoners out of the room.

**End of Chapter - More to come soon! **

**Note: The Gender Reverse version of the U.S. is the Allied States of America due to Uncle Sam being Aunt Samantha. Also in case you didn't notice, Mertle's Aunt Stacy is now Michael's mom. Mertle's mom will be Michael's aunt Melissa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rallying the Troops**

It is a peaceful morning in Kauai. In front of Loli's house, a dark coloured rental car pulled up. A moment later, a shadow appeared at the door and a dark fist with the word, 'angela' on it's knuckles knocked on the door. In the house, Loli opened the door, revealing Angela Bubbles.

"Angela. Come in." The tall, long haired African-American stepped inside.

"I take it you heard."

Angela nodded. "Yes. I am deeply sorry this had to happen to your family. I always admired your brother, even when he was having difficulty taking care of you around the time Kim first came to Earth. I am here to help you and Kim rescue them."

Loli couldn't help herself. He hugged the "ex" CIA Agent, who actually returned the hug.

"Thank you. So, what have you heard?"

Angela removed her sunglasses and answered, "The Grand Councilman has informed me of the location of Dr. Hamsterviel's base. It is on a desert world on the far side of the galaxy, named Halora."

Michael and Kelly entered the living room. Angela looked at the couple and apologized to them for what happened to their families.

Michael asked, "What do you know about this place where our families were taken?"

Angela turned to Michael. "From what I heard, Halora is a barren world that once was the capital of the now non-existent Haloran Imperium. The Haloran Imperium was a totalitarian regime that controlled nearly half of the galaxy and threatened many peace loving worlds throughout the galaxy several thousand years ago. During the Last Great Galactic War, the other worlds put aside their differences and formed a coalition to fight the Haloran threat. The Imperium was beaten and they left the galaxy. The coalition soon after became known as the Galactic Alliance, or United Galactic Federation."

Loli nodded and asked, "Why would Hamsterviel choose this world as her base?"

"Halora was determined to barren to colonize. After the War, the planet has since been abandoned, plus given Hamsterviel's history, a world that had brought the Galactic Alliance together, would seem a perfect staging area to take over the council."

Loli and Kim looked at one another. Kim said, "Why would Hamsterviel take our ohana?"

Angela looked at the orange alien and said, "It should be obvious. Every time Hamsterviel tries to take over the Galactic Alliance, you and Loli would always foil her plans."

Loli said, "She hopes to lure us into a trap in order to get rid of us."

Angela nodded. Another voice was heard.

"Well, she isn't going to get rid of them that easily. Not with their friends by their side."

Angela turned and saw Anyu.

"Oh, Angela. This is my friend, Anyu from Okinawa. He was the one who took care of Kim when she crashed there."

Angela offered Anyu her hand, and he shook it. "And you are?"

"Angela Bubbles. I was Loli's social worker at the time Kim first came to Earth."

Anyu raised an eye brow and replied sarcastically, "A social worker? Right. And I am the Emperor of Japan."

Angela, unfazed by Anyu's sarcasm said, "Pleased to meet you, Your Highness."

Kim fell to the floor laughing. Loli patted Anyu on the shoulder.

"Should have warned you about her."

Soon, Victor and Snoot joined them and they all sat down for breakfast.

Victor said, "So Anyu, how did you meet Kim?"

Anyu answered, "Well, I heard a monster was causing trouble. I followed this monster, only to find out she was no monster. She helped me out while my mother was gone on a scientific expedition."

Loli said, "Kim always has a way of bringing joy into peoples' lives."

Loli hugged Kim while she said this. Victor smiled at the couple.

"Come here Snoot."

The female bat-like experiment hugged Victor. Michael smirked at the two.

"That is the third time in an hour, Victor. Surely your allergies are not that bad."

Victor replied, "Maybe they are. It is that time of year."

"LLIIIEEE!"

Everyone turned and saw Fib, the lie detector experiment. Loli looked at Victor and crossed his arms as Victor blushed.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?"

Victor looked nervously as Loli and Michael were grinning at him.

Loli asked, "How long ago did this happen?"

Victor took a deep breath and answered, "A couple of weeks ago."

Loli smiled and said, "You two do look good together."

Afterwards, the group was discussing plans on how to break into Hamsterviel's base. Angela and Kim did most of the talking, while the others listened. The conversation continued until 11, when Loli got up and started preparing lunch, while Victor, Kelly, Michael, and Anyu were preparing and packing the food necessary for the mission. Angela had stepped out to make a phone call and Kim and several experiments gathered the equipment from Jumba and Pleakley's ship, including several blasters, as well as the dehydrator that Loli and Kim used on 627 ten years ago. Kim noticed that the safe that contained 627's pod had been broken into. Thankfully the pod was not even in there, just a little decoy.

As everyone met at the house, a noise was heard outside. Loli looked out the window, expecting to see Tugan's ship. It wasn't. He and Kim stepped outside to see a A.S. military helicopter landing near the house. Loli thought, _'This is strange.'_

She looked up at Angela, who was looking at the aircraft land. Seconds later, five men and one woman, all wearing camouflage uniforms exited the helicopter. The woman walked up to the three and shook Angela's hand. The two turned to Loli and Kim.

"Loli, allow me to introduce you to Major Markinson, of Shadow Squad, Delta Force."

Major Markinson shook Loli and Kim's hands.

Loli asked, "Shadow Squad?"

The Major said, "I am not surprised you never heard of us. Several men in Delta Force formed a top secret organization to deal with the threats of alien life after Angela convinced an alien race to not attack Earth. Hence, Shadow Squad."

Lilo smirked at Angela and Markinson.

Angela said, "Dr. Hamsterviel has been declared a clear and present danger to the people of Earth. If she is not stopped, Earth will surely be her first target after she assumes control of the Galactic Alliance."

Loli responded, "Welcome aboard. We can use all the help we can get."

Another, louder, noise was heard. The four looked up and saw a large green space ship land.

Kim yelled, "BGB!"

Loli smiled and said, "Right on time too, Major. It looks like Tugan has arrived to pick us up."

Michael, Kelly, Anyu, and Victor joined the group and watched the spaceship land near the house.

The hatch on the ship opened and four dinosaur-like aliens walked out of the ship, followed by a 20 foot whale-like alien. Loli walked up to Captain Tugan and shook her hand.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Captain. It has been quite a while."

Tugan nodded and said, "Thank you Ambassador. I look forward to working with you and Kim again."

Loli introduced Tugan to those who did not know her. Tugan said to Markinson, "Those Earth weapons will need to be switched out with something more powerful."

Tugan motioned for two of her men to go back into the BGB-9000. A few moments later, the men returned and handed Markinson and her men plasma rifles. Loli, Michel, Kelly, Victor, and Anyu each received a weapon as well. Tugan showed the group her rifle.

"This is the X-46 Plasma Rifle. It has a high setting and a low setting. The low setting uses less power, but can only slow down a Lesley Clone. The higher setting will stun the Lesley, though the power will drain faster, so it is advised you only use this setting only if you have a definite shot."

The group nodded in acknowledgement.

Afterwards, Loli, Kim, and the others ran back into the house to get the supplies needed for the mission. Loli appeared to be in deep thought.

"Don't worry, bujee boo. We will bring Ohana home."

Loli kissed Kim and hugged her with tears in his eyes.

"I just hope they are alright." Kim looked in Loli's eyes and asked, "What does your heart tell you?"

Loli thought deeply and said, "That they are alive."

Kim smiled and replied, "Then they will be ok."

Soon, Loli, Kim, Anyu, Michael, Kelly, Victor, Angela, Markinson, and several dozen experiments boarded the Big Green Battleship. Loli and Kim joined Tugan on the bridge. Tugan turned to the couple.

"First stop, Turo. The Grand Councilman has some special volunteers waiting there to join us."

Tugan turned and prepared to give the order to move out. But before Tugan said anything, she turned to Kim and gave her a big grin.

"Would you like to do the honours?"

Kim nodded excitingly and jumped in the Captain's chair. Without saying anything, Kim pulled the H-Drive lever up. The bridge crew panicked and quickly took their stations.

A nervous male crew member muttered, "Uhh, are you sure you want to engage the H-Drive from only a few feet from a planetary surface?"

Tugan and Loli smiled, while Kim laughed and pushed the H-Drive lever back in, causing the BGB-9000 to take off into hyperspace.

**End of Chapter - More to Come Soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting At Turo **

Afterwards, Tugan showed Loli and Kim their quarters, where they could rest until the Big Green Battleship reached Turo. Loli sat in deep thought and looking out at the stars.

Kim walked up to Loli and asked, "What is bujee bu thinking about?"

Loli, continued staring out the window. "Why them, Kim? When will Hamsterviel just give up and stay in prison where she belongs?"

Kim put her hand on Loli's shoulder and said, "We will save them, Loli. We got all of our friends with us."

Loli sighed, "We know she has got a trap waiting for us. She probably expects us to bring other experiments with us."

Kim looked at her boyfriend and said, "We got more then just experiments. We got Michael, Kelly, Victor, Anyu, Angela, and that Markinson chick, and several other fighters. Plus, there is the formula Pleakley gave you. Plus, when Gerbil girl tries to activate 627, she..."

Loli snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Kim. "What? She has 627?"

Kim replied, "Don't worry; she only got a decoy pod. Pleakley made it so anyone who tries to activate it will be in for a shock."

Loli sighed in relief and thought back to what Kim said earlier. "You're right. I was not expecting Angela to bring in Major Markinson and this Shadow Squad. And Pleakley did give me the formula and I have felt more energetic since."

Loli got up and walked around the room. He asked Kim to remove the bolts that were holding down the bed. After Kim removed the bolts, Loli took a deep breath and grabbed the bed by its side. With no effort at all, Loli lifted the bed. Kim said, "Wow. You..." The green blanket slipped off the bed and landed on Kim. Satisfied Loli put the bed back down as Kim got out from under the blanket. A few seconds later, Kim re-bolted the bed, while Loli put the blanket back on the bed.

Afterwards, Loli and Kim sat down. Kim asked, "How do you feel?"

Loli answered, "I did not think the formula would work that good."

Their attention was turned to the sound of the comm started beeping. Loli got up and answered. Tugan's voice was heard, "Ambassador, I trust you and Kim are comfortable?" "Yes, thank you."

"We should be at Turo within six hours. I shall let you know when we get there."

Loli acknowledged Tugan, closed the communication and turned to Kim. "Well, bujee bu. We should get some sleep now."

"Yeah. Good idea, bujee bu."

The couple got into the bed and kissed each other for several minutes before going to sleep.

At Hamsterviel's base on Halora, the evil gerbil scientist paced around her office. Hamsterviel was wondering what amendments to make once she seized control of the Galactic Council. Lesley came into the room, startling Hamsterviel.

Hamsterviel shouted, "Why are you disturbing me, you all-so-disturbing experiment, you?"

"Prisoners locked up and all accounted for, Hamsterwheel."

"Hamsterviel! It is Hamsterviel! You could have just used the comm, instead of just barging in."

Lesley nodded and turned to leave.

Hamsterviel said, "Wait. Now that you are here, I want to tell you of an effective plan for an effective defense of my palace."

Lesley laughed as Hamsterviel continued, "First, I want half of your clones stationed in the palace itself. Second, I want a few hundred positioned along the buildings overlooking the court yard. Third, the rest I want to be positioned in strategic positions in the surround buildings."

Lesley nodded in acknowledgment. "I will notify the clones. Oh, by the way, a few of my women ransacked Pleakley's ship. We did not find anything of use, except this."

Lesley held out something in her lower left hand. It was 627's pod. Hamsterviel cackled evilly upon seeing the green pod and took it.

"Excellent! Once I activate Experiment 627 and remove that all-so-stupid laughing weakness, I shall wreck mayhem of the Galactic Alliance! Ha,hahahaha..." Hamsterviel coughs. "Hairball...blah!" Hamsterviel and Lesley walked up to a glass of water Hamsterviel had on her desk.

The evil gerbil said, "This is even better then I planned"

Hamsterviel dropped the pod into the water. The pod started to glow. Hamsterviel started laughing, but then stopped. Something was odd. The growing, glowing orb was blue, not yellow, which was the normal colour the orbs were as experiments were being activated. Suddenly, several bolts of electricity shot out from the blue glowing orb, shocking Hamsterviel, as well as Lesley. After the shocking ceased, Lesley quickly replaced the fur that got slightly burnt by an electric bolt that struck her patookie while Hamsterviel screamed, "Errrr, I am IRKED!"

The BGB-9000 dropped out of hyper-space as it arrived in the Turo System. Loli, Kim, Angela, and Markinson were on the bridge as the ship approached Turo, the capital world of the United Galactic Federation. The ship landed in the space port, and shortly after, Tugan, Loli, Kim, Angela, and Markinson met with Michael, Kelly, Anyu, Victor, and the Experiments in the hanger just outside the ship. They were approached by the Grand Councilman.

"Greetings Ambassador Pelekai. I apologize once again for what has happened to your families. My people will re-supply the BGB-9000 with the equipment necessary for the mission. It should take about two hours. In the mean time, I would like to invite all of you to dine with me in the top council dining room."

Lilo nodded and said, "Thanks Mr. Grand Councilman. We would be honoured."

The Councilman continued, "Allow me to introduce you to Commander Ze'Plad of the Falila Black Ops Brigade."

Commander Ze'Plad, an 8 foot female dinosaur-like alien stepped up and shook Loli's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander."

Ze'Plad nodded, "Likewise, Ambassador. I have heard so much about you and Pleakley's experiments. I always wanted to meet you someday. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too, Commander."

Loli, Kim, and the others followed the Grand Councilman down the hall.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone was seated around the table, enjoying various foods from different worlds. Loli and Kim were eating what appeared to be green drumstick with purple dots and several other various foods from alien worlds. Michael and Kelly settled for food closer to home, such as pasta and garlic bread, though they did use a seasoning from the Grand Councilman's home planet. Victor and Snoot had a mixture of what the other two couples were having. Anyu had the Turian equivalent to Sushi and several other foods he found delicious. Angela, Markinson, and Markinson's men had various items, either from Earth, Turo, or other Galactic Alliance worlds.

Everyone took turns talking about how their lives were turned around by the Experiments. Loli talked about how he first met Kim, how he had embraced her despite her destructive nature and how she had rescued him from Tugan. Loli took Kim's hand when he said how heartbroken and guilty he was when Kim had died from her Glitch and then, by miracle, came back to life. Kim mentioned how during those few moments that she had met Loli's mother and father while she was in heaven, before she came back. When Loli and Kim informed the Grand Councilman about their relationship, he smiled and was not at all surprised by this news.

Michael told everyone about how he found Yapper, thinking he was just a dog, only to turn out to be a dog-like alien experiment that could talk. Michael told him about how all his experiences led him to become best friends with Loli over the years and how Loli helped Michael suck up the courage to admit his feelings for Kelly. Loli was astonished to learn that Yapper was getting really close with Searcher.

Anyu talked about how Kim had kept Anyu's faith in family up until his mother had come home.

Victor talked about when he first met Loli and became friends with him and Kim, meeting Snoot shortly after, and so on. The Councilman was a little shocked to learn about what was going on between Victor and Snoot recently, but he was still happy for them.

Angela and Markinson, of course, were talking with Commander Ze'Plad about traditional military stuff and various famous commanders from the past, both from Earth and from the Galactic Alliance.

The Grand Councilman told everyone how he had first saw Kim. At first, he thought Kim was an abomination of pure evil, incapable of ever loving anyone other than herself if even that. She talked about when he went down to Earth to arrest Kim personally after Pleakley, Jumba, and Tugan failed to do so, and how astonished he was to see Stitch talking peacefully and hugging Loli, making him question his decision to take her away, and how relieved he was when Loli provided him with the technicality he needed to do what he felt was right without causing an outcry in the Council. He talked about how impressed he was with Loli's strange, unique talent in finding the good in people that nobody else can see when he started turning the experiments to good.

After dinner was over, everyone headed back to the BGB-9000. The Grand Councilman has stated that he intends to accompany Loli and Kim in their mission to save their family and to apprehend Dr. Hamsterviel. Everyone was soon on board the Big Green Battleship. Much to the delight of Kim, Tugan offered to let the orange alien engage the H-Drive. This made the bridge crew nervous, remembering how Kim engaged the H-Drive when the ship was practically near the ground on Earth. The Big Green Battleship took off into hyper-space from inside the spaceport.

**End of Chapter - More to Come Soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Plan of Action / Dark Secrets**

On Halora, Hamsterviel and Lesley walked down the corridor.

"So, are the defences set up?"

Lesley answered, "Ih! Generator is up and running." Hamsterviel laughed and said, "Excellent! Now, with my all impenetrable shield in place along with a vast arsenal of automated plasma cannons, the all-so-annoying little earth boy and 626 cannot just drop in from above by surprise. They will have to land in the city."

Hamsterviel and Lesley both laughed evilly as they reached a door, guarded by two Lesley Clones.

"Open up", said Lesley.

The door opened and Hamsterviel and Lesley walked into the room, where Kai, Davie, Jumba, Pleakley, Mr. Edmonds, and Miss. Jameson were. Hamsterviel smiled evilly at her 'guests.'

"I hope you are so uncomfortably uncomfortable."

Kai glared at the brown gerbil as Stacy Edmonds and Miss. Jameson were crying hysterically, like they both been doing since Hamsterviel took them prisoner.

Hamsterviel continued, "Everything is going according to the plan I have so cleverly laid out. My all so sneaky spying spy has informed me that the all-so-stupid Earth Boy will be here by tomorrow. From what I heard, he is only coming with 626 and a small hand full of those pesky experiments."

Kai yelled, "Lilo and Stitch could come alone and still save us and make sure you rot in prison for life!"

Hamsterviel cackled evilly and continued, "They just can't drop in. I have set up an absolutely impenetrably impenetrable energy shield, and the generator is of course in this building. They will have to get through my entire Lesley Army, as well as my state-of-the-art security system I installed in order to get inside to destroy the generator. Which they can't do!"

Pleakley spoke up, "You are underestimating Loli. That will be your downfall."

Hamsterviel smirked evilly. "Hmmm. Underestimating, huh? Mmmmm... Oh, you must be referring to that song weakness you so annoyingly built into Lesley. Well, I have already fixed that, you all so stupid failed scientist, you."

Pleakley looked at Kai, who said, "Look who's talking."

Hamsterviel turned to Kai and said, "You may say that now, but soon you will understand who the smartest evil scientist in the galaxy is. Hahahahaha..." Hamsterviel coughs, "Hairball!"

Hamsterviel turned and walked out of the room along with Lesley, as the evil gerbil continued laughing.

On the BGB-9000, everyone assembled in the briefing room. The Grand Councilman, Tugan, Angela, Kim, Markinson, and Ze'Plad were discussing the plans for hitting Hamsterviel's base.

Ze'Plad said, "Thanks to Captain Tugan's former employment under Dr. Hamsterviel, she has exposed a spy that infiltrated the ship."

Captain Tugan stepped up next to Commander Ze'Plad. "I was not able to prevent the message the spy was sending, however, thanks to the ingeniousness of myself and Kim, we were able to alter the message. As far as Hamsterviel is concerned, Ambassador Pelekai, Kim, and a dozen experiments are in-route on Pleakley's ship."

Tugan looked around the room for a moment, smiled, and continued, "Not only that, but we were able to pinpoint the location of Dr. Hamsterviel's fortress. It is in a palace that served as the Haloran's Hierarchy until the end of the Great Galactic War. The palace is centred in the middle of the ancient city located in a valley in the Northern Hemisphere."

Commander Ze'Plad stepped up to the monitor showing the layout of the area surrounding the palace. "Unfortunately, according to the information we received, Hamsterviel's base is not only protected by her Lesley Army, but a strong energy shield and a very formidable security system as well. Therefore, we will have to land in the city itself. Major Markinson?"

The 6'5" Major pointed to the screen and said, "Despite the fact the city is ancient, it is still an effective cover for the Lesley Clones. Fortunately, the temperature and environment is virtually similar to Fallujah, Iraq. Shadow Squad was attached with the Allied States Marine Corps forces sent into the city in order to drive out the insurgent forces controlling the city. Me and my men scored dozens, if not hundreds, of enemy kills during the operation. Also, during the First and Second Gulf Wars, Shadow Squad was dispatched to Baghdad and made precision air strikes possible, taking out many Iraqi government and military targets, while minimizing collateral damage."

Loli looked at Markinson, impressed with what she was saying.

Markinson continued, "Plus we saw the Lesleys in action via satellite, but before we can move in to assist, all the Lesleys suddenly shut down."

Kim laughed as Loli said, "You can thank Pleakley for that one."

Markinson smiled and said, "Yes, Angela told me about your musical concert, which included the song that disabled the Lesleys. Unfortunately, that trick won't work again. According to what we learned, Hamsterviel had removed that weakness."

Commander Ze'Plad then laid out the plan. "First part of the operation will be to land two advanced teams in the city. Team One will be Shadow Squad, commanded by Major Markinson. Team Two will be the Aloha Team, consisting of the Experiments, and commanded by Kim. Tugan will coordinate air and space support throughout the operation. I shall be commanding the primary forces, including the Falila Black Ops Brigade. According to scans, once we are in the shield perimeter, we will be unable to receive support from the BGB. From what we can tell, the courtyard at the palace is too dangerous to enter. However, if we can get someone close to the Generator, we can turn the odds in our favor."

Captain Tugan held up a data pad with what appeared to be a satellite dish and said, "Thanks to the information we obtain, all we have to do is get within a thousand meters of the generator and then activate this device. That will short out Hamsterviel's energy shield, allowing me to attack the Lesleys positioned around the courtyard so Commander Ze'Plad can pass though. Kim and her team will be given the task of shutting down the generator." Gantu handed the device to Kim.

Loli stood up and said loudly, "I will be going with Kim."

The Grand Councilman smiled at Loli, saying, "I thought you might."

Aynu, Michael, Kelly, and Victor all yelled, "Count us in!"

Commander Ze'Plad looked at the Grand Councilman, who nodded. "Very well. You shall accompany Kim's team. Remember, stick close to the experiments." Everyone nodded in acknowledgment.

Then, the comm went off. "Bridge to Captain. We just dropped out of hyper-space. However, we are not at our destination."

Captain Tugan and the Grand Councilman looked at each other.

Tugan said, "Acknowledged. How long will it take to reach Halora at current speed?"

The crew member on the comm responded, "About ten to twelve hours."

Tugan nodded. "Continue at best possible speed."

Captain Tugan turned to the Grand Councilman, who said, "We have entered the Nelari Expanse. We will not be able to engage the H-Drive here."

Loli looked puzzled and asked, "Why is traveling through hyperspace impossible here?"

The Councilman looked at Loli and answered his question. "The Nelari Expanse came into existence several thousand years ago. During the final weeks of the Great Galactic War, the Haloran fleet was decimated in the Battle for Turo, as well as several following battles. The Haloran Imperium was finished. In a final desperate act, the Haloran Imperial Guard set off a series of Omega Molecules in the Nelari Sector, which caused us to lose a few ships. Thanks to the strategies of Coalition Chairman Falila, our losses were minimal. However, the effects made hyper-space travel impossible in the region."

Loli and Kim were puzzled at what they were told. Angela and Markinson looked at each other, with concern on their faces.

Loli noticed and asked, "You two know about what the Councilman said?" Angela and Markinson turned to Loli and Angela answered, "Indeed. However, the information regarding the subject is classified."

The Grand Council man said, "This meeting is concluded. Angela, Markinson, Loli, and Kim. I need you to remain here for a moment. Everyone else is dismissed."

After everyone else left the room, the Grand Councilman addressed Angela. "Since Loli Pelekai is our Galactic Federation Ambassador to Earth, he is not only caretaker of the Experiments, but he is responsible for all Galactic Alliance activity in the Sol System. Therefore, he has top clearance on all classified activities."

Angela nodded and turned to Loli. "Loli, what I am about to tell you is to stay in this room."

Loli nodded in acknowledgment as the Grand Councilman continued. "The Galactic Alliance had put a top secret directive in place after the War. It is called the Omega Directive. Policy specifically states that the Galactic Alliance is to prevent anyone from creating the omega molecule. Normally, the Galactic Alliance will dispatch the Falila brigade to deal with the threat. However, for those rare instances where the civilization is not space faring and we have contact with said civilization, we give them a chance to deal with it. Angela?"

Angela cleared her throat and said, "Since the CIA had contact with the Galactic Alliance in the past, I was contacted by the Galactic Alliance and we had to deal with a group of scientists who were trying to develop Omega. It started in the Eighties. A top scientist with the KGB, the former Soviet equivalent to the CIA, was working on theories for the ultimate weapon. However, when the USSR broke up in 1991, the Russian scientist went to Iraq and worked with a group of Iraqi scientists for several years. In 1998, they started to work on developing the molecule. The Galactic Alliance was alerted and notified me. I was informed to deal with the threat within one earth year or the Galactic Alliance would have. I contacted Major Markinson and sent her to Baghdad to stop the project."

Major Markinson said with a serious tone, "It took us four months to find the lab. Once we found it, we notified Angela. The facility was heavily guarded, so we had to create a distraction. In December 1998, the A.S.A. Fleet in the Persian Gulf gave us our diversion by launching a full scale bombing of Baghdad. During the chaos, Shadow Squad moved into the facility, overpowered the guards, and captured the scientists, including a Republican Guard General who worked with them, as well as the ex-KGB scientist. We safely secured their project and all files before we pulled out, leaving behind a little going away present."

Loli stared at Angela and Markinson and said, "Once all this is over, I want to be briefed on anything else of significance."

After a few more words were exchanged, Loli and Kim went to their quarters to rest before arriving at Halora.

**End of Chapter - More to come soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Simulations and Final Preparations **

Major Markinson peeked around the corner of an ancient building, her plasma rifle at the ready. Seeing all was clear, Markinson held up two fingers and waved her hand forward. Markinson and two of her men ran across the street, while the other three covered them. After the major positioned herself, the other three followed. Three Lesleys jumped out of cover to attack the three crossing the street, only to get stunned by Markinson and the two soldiers with her. Meanwhile, Loli and Kim led the Aloha Team to the outer edge of the palace. Kim's eyes turned red as she used her infrared and zooming sight. Three Lesleys were sighted.

"Maka maka, Akata!"

Loli turned and quietly asked, "What is it, Kim?"

Kim held up three claws and growled, "Meega kweesta, Lesley!"

Loli signaled towards the group and Splodyhead ran up next to Loli and Kim. Kim pointed towards a building, towards the roof. Splodyhead nodded and fired several plasma blasts from her nose striking the building.

Michael turned to Kelly and said, "I think she would be an excellent house sentry for keeping away burglars while no one is home."

Kelly smiled at what Michael had said. "Just as long as she doesn't accidentally shoot something flammable." Michael laughed at what Kelly just said.

After Kim was sure all was clear, Aloha Team advanced towards the building Splodyhead had made short work of. After they reached the building, Loli looked at the Palace and noticed a hatch at the foot of the structure.

Loli smiled at his orange girlfriend, who laughed. "Going down?"

While Splodyhead, Heat, and Miss. Slushy covered them, Loli, Kim, Michael, and Anyu ran up to the hatch, which Kim promptly ripped open. After Kim made sure all was clear, the other members of the Aloha Team went down into the city's underground system. Suddenly, the alarms sounded and several capture containers even Kim could not break landed on them. Seconds later, dozens of Lesley Clones poured into the underground chamber.

Commander Ze'Plad's voice was heard moments later. "Computer, end simulation."

The entire room and Lesley Clones de-materialized, leaving a large holographic simulation room.

"Going underground is the oldest trick in the book. Going through the courtyard would have been a safer approach and we all know how "safe" that is."

Kim mumbled several curses in Tantalog while Loli said "Can't go underground. Can't go through the courtyard. Going up would be risky."

Markinson's voice was heard. "You never could be too sure. However, if Aloha Team would wait until Shadow Squad is in position, me and my men could create a little distraction. This could give you and Kim the opportunity to get inside while we keep them busy."

Stitch nodded, saying, "Yes! Yes! Why didn't I think of that?"

Commander Ze'Plad looked at Markinson and said, "That idea could work. I would do it myself, but Falila Black Ops Brigade will need to be positioned to move into the courtyard once Captain Tugan clears out Hamsterviel's defences in that area. Major Markinson and Kim"

Stitch and Markinson turned their attention to the Commander as she continued, "We will try your plan in the next simulation, Major. Kim, be sure to hold position near the Palace until Markinson lays down cover fire. Once you are inside, if possible, lend a hand to Markinson by dealing with the guards that are exchanging fire with Shadow Squad. Now, this training session is concluded for lunch. We meet back here in an hour. Dismissed."

After leaving the holographic simulator, Loli, Kim, Anyu, Victor, Michael, and Kelly went to the ship's mess for lunch. Kim appeared to be in deep thought and had a sulky look on her face. Loli saw this and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Kim. We all make mistakes sometimes. Your idea of moving underground was a good idea."

Kim turned to her boy friend and nodded, "I know. I'm just frustrated with always losing in simulator."

As Loli and Kim were talking, Kelly was trying to comfort Michael who was appearing down.

"Don't worry, Mike. We got our friends with us. We will rescue him."

Michael turned to Kelly and said, "I am sure we will. After all, we do have Loli and Kim. That has got to count for something. I just hope your mom is ok." Kelly hugged her boy friend.

Then a familiar voice interrupted them. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't let yourselves down."

Everyone turned and saw Experiment 625 aka: Ruby. Loli jumped out of his chair and hugged the tan coloured teddy bear like female experiment.

"I was wondering when I'd bump into you."

Ruby smiled and said, "Hey, if you see Captain T, you know I will turn up sooner or later."

Kim asked, "How are you and Angelo doing?"

Ruby answered, "Well, I'm doing good... except I have been having big mood swings for the past few weeks. Turns out I'm pregnant. Angelo is on Turo right now for a concert, but he has to hold off on that too."

Loli hugged Ruby again. "Congratulations! I can't wait to see them when they are born. Wait... why does he have to hold off on his concerts?"

Ruby rubbed her head as she said, "He needs Pleakley to re-charge his necklace. If he performs now, he risks turning half the galaxy evil."

On the bridge, Angela Bubbles, Major Markinson, and Commander Ze'Plad were meeting with the Grand Councilman and Captain Tugan.

"We will be initiating the next training session soon. I have approved of Major Markinson's plan. The two advanced teams will work closely in order for Kim's team to enter the complex. Once she is inside, it should not take her long to get within range of the generator to short it out. Remember, Captain. Once the shield is down, I need all possible vantage points and other areas of cover cleared out so my men can storm the palace."

Captain Tugan nodded, as the Grand Councilman said, "How long until we reach Halora, Captain Tugan?"

The whale-like alien said, "We should be there within three or four hours."

The Councilman nodded, and then told Captain Tugan to go to her quarters to rest while he watched the bridge.

Two and a half hours later, the simulation went even better. Loli and Kim, along with their team, followed Markinson's plan to the letter. First, Loli and Kim waited until Shadow Squad laid down cover fire, then scaled the wall and took out the Lesleys that were fighting Markinson's men. Now, the Aloha Team was moving down the corridor, stunning any Lesley they came across. Kim took out the device and smiled. Loli smiled too as Kim pushed the buttons, letting out a beeping noise. Moments later, Kim's communicator went off and she answered it. Kim made a grin as Tugan informed him that the shield was down and that she was commencing attacks on Lesley positions around the city and courtyard. At that moment, Commander Ze'Plad ordered the program to end. The dinosaur-like alien applauded Loli and Kim as the holographic environment disappeared.

"Congratulations. That is the best session we have been through so far." The comm went off.

"Attention all personnel. This is the Captain. Approaching Halora. Estimated arrival in fifteen minutes."

Commander Ze'Plad nodded and turned to everyone.

"Alright, this is it. Remember what you learned here and remember. This time the enemy we will be facing is real. There will be no telling the computer to end program should you get caught or worse."

Soon, everyone was in the main hanger bay of the Big Green Battleship. Loli and Kim were talking about what to expect, Anyu was talking to Victor, Michael, and Kelly about how they should use karate to their advantage, while Captain Tugan, Angela Bubbles, Major Markinson, and Commander Ze'Plad were discussing their final plans to the Grand Councilman. The Experiments were getting restless and eager to fight.

Eventually, the Grand Councilman made her speech to everyone. "This is the moment we have been preparing for. Remember that above all that Dr. Hamsterviel must be captured and the hostages rescued. If Hamsterviel escapes, the galaxy could be in danger."

Loli stepped up next to the Grand Councilwoman and said, "Many years ago, I cared for no one and nothing. My sister did her best to take care of me after we lost our parents. Then Jumba, Pleakley, and Kim came into our lives. They took care of us and helped us through the hard times. Now our Ohana needs our help. It is our turn to take care of them. We must stand steadfast for our Ohana as we rescue them from the clutches of Dr. Hamsterviel."

Lilo turned to the Grand Councilman and Commander Ze'Plad.

"We are ready to commence Operation: 'Ohana Onipa'a!"

All of the Experiments, Aliens, and Humans cheered, before everyone began boarding their transports. Captain Tugan and the Grand Councilman went to the bridge. Angela Bubbles and Major Markinson went into a smaller transport craft with Shadow Squad. Loli, Kim, Anyu, Victor, Michael, and Kelly boarded Tugan's old ship along with the other experiments. Commander Ze'Plad and his troops had gone to the front of the ship onto the large elevator. (the same one that held all the Leroy Clones in Leroy and Stitch) The Shadow Transport and Tugan's ship exited the hanger bay and approached the planet.

**End of Chapter - More to come soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Call Signs: 1) Loli Pelekai = Black Cat 2) Kim = Mutant Dog 3)Major Markinson = Shadow One 4)Captain Tugan = Big Dummy (no insult intended!)

Tugan is on the Big Green Battleship. Aloha team's transport is called Tugan's Ship, since it is the same one from the Series.

**Operation: 'Ohana Onipa'a **

The Big Green Battleship, Tugan's Ship, and Shadow Transport had entered the planet's atmosphere and approached the ancient city within the mountains where Hamsterviel's base was.

The Grand Councilman asked, "Where are the hostages?" Captain Tugan checked her display and responded, "I am detecting all six of them in..."

Just then, Ruby's voice was heard. "They would be in the palace of course. That Gerbil likes to keep her hostages close. Duh."

Captain Tugan checked her display again and nodded. Ruby was carrying a large platter of various sandwiches. Captain Tugan and the Grand Councilman looked at the tan furred experiment.

"Is this really the time for sandwiches?" asked the Grand Councilman.

Ruby turned to the Councilman.

"Can't go into a fight on an empty stomach. The others agreed with me just before they left."

A crew member said, "We are in range, Captain. Multiple hostiles spotted."

Tugan sat in her chair, took a bite from her egg salad sandwich, and ordered the crew to open fire.

The large cannon came out of the underside of the BGB-9000's hull and began shooting large plasma blasts at the buildings where the Lesleys were at. The Lesleys took cover, though some of them were stupid enough to try to take pot shots at the Big Green Battleship, in hope of knocking out its cannon. Tugan's Ship flew around a large building, firing upon the Lesleys garrisoned inside of it. Soon, Shadow Transport landed near the decimated buildings Tugan's Ship had cleared. Angela Bubbles, Major Markinson, and the rest of Shadow Squad poured out of the transport. Major Markinson pulled out her communicator.

"Shadow One to Big Dummy. Shadow Squad is on the ground!"

Three of Markinson's men went up to the closest building, while Markinson and the others provided cover. After they were in position, Markinson and the others moved up to take positions adjacent to the first three. After Tugan's Ship had cleared out another landing zone and the structures surrounding it, the ship landed. Loli, Kim, Anyu, Victor, Michael, and Kelly darted out of the ship, weapons ready, and took up positions in a bombed out structure. While Kim used a dehydrator on the stunned Lesleys, Loli opened up her communicator.

"Black Cat to Big Dummy. Aloha Team has secured area, awaiting further instructions."

Captain Tugan's voice responded. "According to sensors, your team has landed 1.7 thousand meters north-west from the palace. Shadow Squad is about five hundred meters to your east. I am now bringing in the Big Green Battleship to clear the path of any Lesleys between you and the shield perimeter. That is about 732 meters south-east of your position."

Loli acknowledged Tugans's message as Kim and a dinosaur-like alien walked up to her after placing the dehydrated Lesleys in Tugan's Ship.

The dinosaur-like lieutenant said, "My men will secure the landing site while your team moves in."

Loli nodded and said, "Be sure to keep a sensor lock on the shield. Once it is down, we will need you to bring the ship into the fight."

The lieutenant nodded and shouted orders to his men, while Lilo, Stitch, and the rest of the Aloha Team headed towards the palace.

The Big Green Battleship flew past the advance teams and fired it's plasma cannon on the Leroy's positions. After sweeping the area several times, Captain Tugan sent a general message to both teams that they should have no problem reaching the shield perimeter. After the message was sent, the BGB-9000 continued flying above the city and searching for targets of opportunity. Captain Tugan then contacted Commander Ze'Plad.

"Commander. We have located a large open space to land your troops. After I clear the structures surrounding the area, I shall lower the platform."

Ze'Plad acknowledged Gantu's signal. The Big Green Battleship fired its cannon at several nearby buildings and soon started lowering the platform holding Commander Ze'Plad and the Falila Black Ops Brigade.

Meanwhile, Markinson's team had reached a structure damaged by both time and the recent bombardment. They were just outside the shield perimeter. Loli, Kim, and the Aloha Team had just entered the shield perimeter as well. As Yuna approached Loli and Kim, a Lesley jumped out and attacked him. Anyu quickly fought back using his karate knowledge to its full extent. Before Kim could reach Anyu, he had already taken down the Lesley. Three more Lesleys attempted to dog pile Kim. Loli grabbed two of the Lesleys and threw them into the nearby structure and stunned the third one. Victor, Michael, and Kelly had taken a triangular defensive stance as more Lesleys attacked. The three humans fired their plasma shots, stunning several Lesleys. Splodyhead and Plasmoid soon joined them. Kixxy had joined Anyu in fighting the evil clones hand to hand, while Loli and Kim relied on their physical strength and their plasma weapons to deal with the Lesleys. Angela Bubbles, Major Markinson, and her men had entered the shield perimeter and were now facing resistance as well.

"Shadow One to Black Cat or Mutant Dog. Shadow Squad has breached the perimeter! We are on our own until the shield is down!" shouted Major Markinson.

The Big Green Battleship had just landed the Falila Black Ops Brigade, retrieved the platform, and was flying over the city and near the shield perimeter. Commander Ze'Plad's men swept through the structures, securing any Lesley clone they came across, as they headed east towards the shield perimeter. A few Lesleys tried to put up a fight, but were quickly stunned and de-hydrated by the dinosaur-like alien soldiers. Whenever they encountered a large amount of resistance, the Big Green Battleship would lend a cannon to speed up the mission's progress. Soon, the Felila Black Ops Brigade had entered the shield perimeter, where they quickly took up defensive positions as the rest of the unit moved in. Almost immediately, the Lesleys opened fire on the Brigade.

Commander Ze'Plad thought, _'If I can draw Hamsterviel's forces, Markinson and Kim's teams should be able to achieve their objectives easier.' _

Indeed, since Commander Ze'Plad's forces had entered the shield perimeter, several Lesleys from the north-east and south-east moved in to assist in trying to fight off the Felila Black Ops Brigade. Although a single Lesley was as strong as Stitch, the soldiers of Felila Black Ops Brigade had trained for elite combat for many years, while all the Lesleys had done most of the time was sit around in prison.

The Aloha Team was still fighting the Lesleys. Three Lesleys fired several plasma blasts at Kim from the top of a building.

Loli screamed, "NO! Bujee bu!"

Loli jumped up onto a nearby building and then jumped again and landed in between the three Lesleys. Loli grabbed two of the Lesleys and made them head-butt the Lesley in the centre, knocking all three of them out. Kim recovered quickly, waved his thanks to Loli, and fired his plasma blasters at another building, stunning a Lesley that was positioned near a window. As for a tougher structure, Heat turned up the heat a bit by firing a beam from his head into the building. The side of the structure turned red and several Lesleys poured out off the structure. Michael, Kelly, and Victor were able to pick off the Lesleys that had run out of the super heated building. Anyu and Kixxy had taken down several more Lesleys.

"Black Cat to Shadow One. We are just outside the palace. We are encountering heavy fighting over here. Can you lend a hand?"

Markinson voice over the radio replied, "Roger Black Cat. Shadow Squad is about one hundred meters east from your current position."

Kim joined Loli on top of the structure near the palace and the two picked off any Lesley that came into sight. A plasma blast struck right next to Loli. Kim growled at the Lesley that shot at him and fired back. The Lesley was stunned and she fell out off the building at a height that would seriously injure a normal being.

Nearby, Major Markinson's Shadow Squad was advancing towards Aloha Team's position. Markinson and the three squad members next to her laid down fire on the Lesley's as Angela and the two other members of her team advanced. Markinson looked through her binoculars and saw the Aloha Team fighting the Leroy Clones in their area. Markinson stunned a Lesley that was on a nearby roof and then used hand gestures to signal for her men to enter the nearby building. As the men went in the building, Major Markinson went in with them. Several plasma blasts were heard in the structure as the Major went up the stairs. The leader of Shadow Squad entered a room, half of which was exposed to the outside due to damage from either time or the battle that occurred during the Fall of the Haloran Imperium. While three men were posted outside the structure, Angela Bubbles, Major Markinson, and the other two men took aim for the Lesley positions along the palace wall.

Markinson yelled, "Fire! Fire at will!"

Shadow Squad opened fire upon the Lesleys along the palace wall. The Lesleys returned fire. Using the ruined wall and rubble as cover, Markinson fired several blasts at the Leroy, while contacting Kim.

"Shadow One to either Black Cat or Mutant Dog. We just took some weight off your shoulder. Once you are in, I'd appreciate it if you would clear the hostiles we are engaged against."

Kim acknowledged Markinson's signal and waved her upper right hand. Seconds later, Melty flew up to Loli and Kim. Stitch pointed to the wall and Melty nodded. While Melty dealt with the palace wall, Loli sent Yin and Yang to create a tread-able path through the area Melty had demolished. Yang covered the bottom of the wall with molten lava up to where Melty had melted the wall, while Yin sprayed the lava down, quickly cooling the molten rock. Moments later, Loli and Kim jumped down from the structure. Kim shouted in Tantalog, signaling that the way was clear. Loli, Kim, Anya, Victor, Michael, and Kelly charged up the cooled molten rock and past the wall, along with the experiments. Loli and Kim peeked around a corner. Several Lesleys were seen firing towards Shadow Squad's position. The couple jumped out and stunned all of the Lesleys that were in that group.

"Mutant Dog to Shadow One. All is clear."

After Major Markinson acknowledged Kim's signal, Kim pulled out a scanning device. Loli asked, "How far is it, Kim?"

Kim looked at the scanner.

"We must get closer."

Loli, Kim, and the rest of Aloha Team carefully walked down the corridor. Two Lesleys jumped out of cover. Loli stunned one and Anyu beat the other one into Unconsciousness

Meanwhile, Commander Ze'Plad and the Felila Black Ops Brigade had taken up positions right outside the main entrance to the Palace.

The commander thought, _'Now we wait.' _

The Brigade continued to fight off the Lesley Clones that were constantly attacking.

_'Now would be a good time to bring down that shield, Kim.' _

Angela Bubbles, Major Markinson, and the rest of Shadow Squad had entered the palace the same way that the Aloha Team had entered earlier and were busy head towards the west side of the palace and fighting Lesleys along the way. Loli, Kim, and the Aloha Team continued down the corridor, stunning or knocking out any Lesleys that dared attack them. The scanning device started beeping lightly. Loli and Kim smiled at each other. Kim pulled out another device that resembled a data pad with a mini satellite dish. Kim pushed a series of buttons, causing the device to start beeping. Kim sent a signal to the BGB-9000. The return signal came in.

"Big Dummy to Mutant Dog excellent work. Big Dum... Grrrr! Big Dummy to **ALL** units! Big Dummy is changing call sign to **Ace Jackson**."

Loli and Kim giggled as Captain Tugan continued. "Ace Jackson to all ground units. Black Cat and Mutant Dog have achieved their goal. Preparing to attack enemy positions."

**End of Chapter - More to come soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Call Signs: 1) **Loli Pelekai = Black Cat **2)** Kim = Mutant Dog **3)**Captain Tugan = Ace Jackson **4)**Major Markinson = Shadow One

**Glitches, Phantasmotations, and Final Showdown**

As the Big Green Battleship moved in, the Galactic Alliance forces watching Aloha Team's landing zone took off in Tugan's Ship and headed towards the palace. On the bridge of the Big Green Battleship, a crew member informed Captain Tugan that they were approaching the courtyard.

Tugan smiled and shouted, "Target the structures where the Lesley's are positioned and fire!"

The Big Green Battleship's primary cannon opened fire. In the structures, the Lesleys took cover as the cannons rained plasma down on them. A few of them attempted to return fire, only to be stunned by sniper fire from either Falila Black Ops Brigade or Shadow Squad. Within moments, Tugan's ship swooped in and fired upon a concentration of Lesley Clones.

Inside the palace, Loli, Kim, and the Aloha Team were fighting from room to room. Many of the Lesleys had already gone to support the others fighting off the Falila Black Ops Brigade, so the odds for Loli and Kim were evened out. A Lesley Clone tried to attack Victor, only to be beaten up by Anyu. Another Lesley jumped out and managed to knock Kelly down.

Michael screamed, "NO!"

Michael proceeded to use several karate kicks that Anyu taught him on the Lesley that dared hurt Kelly. A third Lesley attempted to stop Michael, only to get stunned by Kelly.

As Michael delivered the final kick to knock out the Lesley Clone, he said, "That's for hurting my girlfriend, you mutated mutt!"

Loli grabbed a Lesley that attempted to put him in a strangle hold and threw her into the ceiling, knocking her out. Kim grabbed one Lesleyy and kicked another. Soon, the group ran into a large door at the end of the corridor. Melty made quick work of the door. Afterwards, several Lesleys charged out of the melted doorway, firing away. Kelly, Victor, Michael, Plasmoid, and Splodyhead took cover and returned fire. While they were doing this, Kim used her lower arms to carry Loli and Anyu as she scaled the ceiling. Once the three went past the group of Lesleys, Kim dropped Loli and Anyu, before jumping down himself. Loli knocked one Lesley out with one swift kick to the head, Anyu took on two Lesleys, and Kim grabbed two Lesleys and made them head-butt each other. As the other Lesleys turned, Kelly, Michael, Victor, Plasmoid, and Splodyhead were quick to stun them.

Kim's eyes turned green as she engaged her x-ray vision, while the rest of the team stood ready for further attacks. Loli noticed his girlfriends eyes.

"See anything yet, Kim?"

Kim continued looking as she zoomed. She saw several dozen Lesleys, some of which were moving out to fight Commander Ze'Plad's men. She turned her head, and saw what looked like humans.

"Maka maka! Sasa!"

Kim pointed towards another corridor. The Aloha Team headed down that corridor. A side door opened up and several Lesleys opened fire, only to be stunned by Splodyhead, Victor, and Michael. They came to the end of the corridor and entered a small control room. About a dozen Lesley Clones and an automated sentry plasma cannon opened fire. Loli, Kim, and the others quickly took cover. Phantasmo quickly flew up and took control of the sentry gun. With the automated cannon under the control of Experiment 375, the weapon turned and started shooting Plasma blasts at the Lesleys. Loli, Kim, and Splodyhead joined in and helped the Phantasmo possessed sentry gun stun the Lesley Clones remaining in the control room. At the other end of the control room was the entrance to another corridor. Kim held up her two right hands, ordering the team to hold on, while Kim peaked around the corner. In front of a large door were a three dozen Lesley Clones, as well as six automated plasma cannons. Kim turned back to the team and explained the situation to them. Loli and Anyu looked around the corner. Loli turned to Kim and the others.

"Those Lesleys are bad enough, but those plasma cannons could be extra trouble. Hamsterviel has obviously planned ahead."

Just then, Loli heard a beeping coming from his backpack. Loli reached in and grabbed what was beeping. It was his hand held video game system. And not just any hand held video game. This was the one that housed Glitch. Loli smiled and nodded, looking for a point of entry for the computer virus experiment. Loli saw what looked like a computer terminal. Kim pushed some buttons on the control panel and laughed. Not only did the control room's terminal connect to the six cannons in front of the cell guarded by the Lesleys, it connected with the entire security system that Dr. Hamsterviel had installed.

When Kim explained this to Loli and the others, Loli made a wide grin as he plugged his portable video game into the terminal. Glitch quickly went into the terminal and seized control of Hamsterviel's upgrades she made to the palace. Within moments, the automated plasma cannons opened fire on the Lesley Clones that were guarding the cell. Loli, Kim, Victor, Anyu, Michael, and Kenny jumped into the small corridor and started shooting at the Lesleys. The Lesleys were completely caught off guard. They managed to destroy one of the automated cannons before they were taken down. Loli and Kim ran up to the cell door and worked together to try to open it. But the door was too strong.

Kim shouted, "Blitznak! Door reinforced!"

Electra yelled, "No problem!"

The blue electric experiment flew into the door and shorted out the locking mechanism. The door slowly opened, revealing a large room.

In the room was Stacy Edmunds, Miss. Jameson, Jumba, Pleakley, and Davie. The prisoners jumped up in surprise.

Jumba yelled, "Yay! We are being saved!"

Michael and Kelly both ran up to their perspective mothers, and Kim ran to Pleakley.

Michael hugged Stacy Edmonds as he said, "Thank goodness you are alright!"

Kelly said the same to Miss. Jameson, who asked, "How did you...?"

Kelly cut off her mom. "No time to explain. Let's just say we had help."

Loli asked, "Where's Kai?"

Davie answered, "They took him away about half an hour ago."

Pleakley added, "I suspected my truly evil ex-partner has Kai in his office."

Loli and Kim looked at each other. Just then, a large monitor turned on. The monitor revealed Dr. Hamsterviel. Next to her was Kai, who was hand cuffed and at blaster point with Lesley.

"So, you have made it, you also goody two shoe type people, you. As you can see, the older, all-so-bossy boy is not there. He is with me in my office. If you surrender within, say, fifteen minutes I will endeavour to make your demise relatively painless, as well as his."

Kim growled at the monitor, while Loli stood in shock.

Hamsterviel smiled evilly and slowly said, "Make your choice, little boy."

Fury like Loli never felt before filled his head. Loli glared at the screen and shouted, "We will **NEVER** surrender, you pathetic rat ball! **MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!**"

Loli blasted the monitor and turned to Kim and the others.

"What are you all waiting for? Let's move!"

Suddenly, the comm went off.

"Loli, it's me Glitch. I have located Hamsterviel's office. I will download the schematics into Kim's scanner. The Lesley Clones won't be as big of a problem. Hamsterviel had installed a state of the art security system, which is now under my control."

After Kim received the palace schematics and the freed prisoner picked up the plasma rifles from the stunned Lesley Clones, everyone took off down the corridor.

Meanwhile, Shadow Squad's fight took a turn for the best. Angela Bubbles, Major Markinson, and her men were pinned down by dozens of Lesley Clones and several automated cannons.

Suddenly, the automated defences turned on the Lesley Clones. Markinson and Angela Bubbles were able to come out of cover and stun the rest of the Lesleys.

Markinson asked, "Uh, what just happened?"

Angela turned to the Major and answered, "I suspect that Loli has something to do with this."

Shadow Squad darted from one building in the palace and into another. In the first room they entered, they saw the Lesley Clones fighting off the automated defence system that had turned on its masters. Two Lesleys had taken cover behind a large container and were shooting at one of the automated sentry cannons. As one cannon was destroyed, Markinson and the others stunned the two Lesleys. Markinson's communicator went off.

"Ace Jackson to any ground units. What is happening down there? I am receiving reports that Dr. Hamsterviel's security system is malfunctioning.

"Ace Jackson, this is Shadow One. It is true. The automated weapons are shooting at Hamsterviel's forces, but are completely ignoring us."

"Black Cat to Ace Jackson and Shadow One. You can thank Experiment 223 for that. Glitch has taken control of all technological upgrades Gerbilviel made to the palace. More good news. We rescued most of the hostages. However the older Black Cat is still in the bag."

Angela and Markinson looked at each other.

"Older Black Cat in the bag?" asked Major Markinson.

Angela answered, "Dr. Hamsterviel still has Kai."

Markinson asked Loli where Kai was being held and Loli answered that he was being held in Hamsterviel's office and that they only had ten minutes.

Markinson turned to her men and shouted, "You heard what the man said, men! Let's move out!"

Shadow Squad darted out of the room and down the corridor, which was littered with stunned Lesley Clones.

Elsewhere, the Falila Black Ops Brigade had, thanks to air support from the Big Green Battleship and Tugan's Ship, managed to secure the courtyard and entered the primary structure for the palace. They met with hundreds of Lesley Clones and many of Dr. Hamsterviel's automated defences. However, the automated plasma cannons suddenly turned on the Lesleys much to the surprise of Commander Ze'Plad and the entire brigade. When he learned from Loli what had happened, he smiled at first. Then his smile faded into a serious look upon hearing about his brother.

Commander Ze'Plad turned to his men and yelled, "Alright, time is ticking! Let's show these evil experiments how to really fight!"

The tall dinosaur-like commander fired his plasma rifle at three of the Lesleys that had taken cover from an automated Plasma Cannon. The others made sure to target the Lesleys that were either closest or had taken effective cover from the sentry cannons. Thanks to the unexpected assistance of Experiment 223, Commander Ze'Plad and the Falila Black Ops Brigade was able to easily move through the palace, stunning any Lesley Clones that were still standing.

Loli and Kim had entered a large stairway well, that was littered with stunned Lesley Clones and pieces of destroyed sentry guns. They led the Aloha Team up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, they entered a wide corridor with a large door at the end. After Melty was able to open the door so to speak, they entered a very large room.

Loli, Kim, Kelly, Michael, Victor, Anyu, Plasmoid, and Splodyhead quickly took up defensive positions. The room appeared to have been a large meeting hall, perhaps for the top officials of the fallen Haloran Hierarchy. They were soon joined by Angela Bubbles, Major Markinson, and Shadow Squad.

Loli commented, "Perfect timing, major."

The Major nodded and aimed her plasma rifle towards what appeared to be a large throne with Dr. Hamsterviel sitting on it. Next to the throne was the original Lesley. As Loli, Kim, and the others advanced towards Hamsterviel, the evil gerbil said, "So, you managed to turn my all-so-sophisticated security system against me and save your precious family. Well, you have failed to stop the infamous Dr. Jacky von Hamsterviel!"

Dr. Hamsterviel pushed a button on her remote, causing a large wall panel to rise up. Behind it was Kai and aimed right at him was a large plasma cannon.

"As you can see you all-so-stupid little Hawaiian boy, this cannon is on a separate system then the others and controlled directly by this remote. You may be able to send me back to prison, but you will pay a grave price. I warned you what would happen to your all-so-bossy brother should you try any not-so-funny funny business."

Things seemed hopeless; however, Loli saw a potential opportunity and decided to stall.

"What do you want, Dr. Hamsterviel?"

The evil gerbil scientist paced around on her throne as she said, "What I want is for you to give up quietly. Lay down your weapons and..."

Hamsterviel felt tapping on her shoulder.

"Stop distracting me with all the distractions! I am in the middle of a meeting here. Anyways, as I was saying, if you surrender, I might let you live as my..."

Hamsterviel felt the tapping again and got really irked.

Hamsterviel spun around, yelling, "What! What is so important you all so annoying type experiment, you?

Hamsterviel saw nothing. She felt tapping again. She spun around, and saw that it was one of the arms on her throne that was tapping her.

"What...?"

Another arm grabbed the remote from Hamsterviel and slid it over to Loli. Meanwhile, the throne itself suddenly came to life and both throne arms grabbed Hamsterviel.

"What! Let go of me you all so stupid throne, you!"

Lesley moved in to assist, only to find the plasma cannon that was aimed at Kai turn towards her, thanks to Loli. Before Lesley could react, the plasma cannon fired, stunning Lesley.

Loli smiled and pushed another button on the remote, releasing the restraints holding Kai. Loli and Kai ran towards each other.

"Kai! Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai!"

The two brothers hugged one another very tightly.

"I was so scared I was going to never see you again, Kai."

The older brother smiled at Loli and said, "I never doubted you would come, Loli. Same with you, Kim."

Kim extended her extra arms and hugged Loli and Kai. Soon, Michael, Kelly, Victor, and Anyu had joined in the hug. After the hug ended, Commander Ze'Plad, Captain Tugan, and the Grand Councilman entered the chamber.

"Let go of me! Stupid throne! You are holding me too tight!"

The Grand Councilman approached the throne, his eye brow raised with curiosity at the fact that Hamsterviel's throne had apprehended her.

Loli turned to the throne and said, "Ok, you can stop now. Back up is here."

The throne arms let go of Dr. Hamsterviel, who was quickly secured by Kim. Out of the throne came Phantasmo. The Councilman smiled at Phantasmo as Kim held Dr. Hamsterviel up to face the Grand Councilman.

"We catch bad guy. You're welcome."

The Councilman made a serious face as he addressed the evil gerbil.

"Dr. Hamsterwheel..."

"Hamsterviel! It is Hamsterviel!"

"You are hereby charged with kidnapping, crimes against the Galactic Federation, Earth, the Pelekai Family and their friends, and the Experiments. Captain Tugan. Take her away."

Captain Tugan cracked her knuckles and smiled.

"Gladly."

Tugan threw Hamsterviel into a capture container and left the room, followed by a dozen dinosaur-like aliens.

Hamsterviel continued shouting, "This is not over yet! I will be back!"

Loli turned to Kai and said, "Let's go home."

Loli, Kim, Kai, rest of the family, and their friends left the large room. Soon, everyone would be home... after taking a quick detour first.

**End of Chapter - More to Come Soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Additional Disclaimers: I do not own any of the song titles mentioned in this chapter.

**Awards, Celebrations, and Homecoming**

At the United Galactic Federation Headquarters on Turo, the Galactic Council was celebrating the recent victory against Dr. Hamsterviel. The evil gerbil scientist, Lesley, and all of the Lesley Clones were locked on a maximum security asteroid. Loli and Kim's family was safe, as well as the families of their friends.

A large hover platform floated across the Council chamber. On it was Loli, Kim, Anyu, Victor, Michael, Kelly, Major Markinson, Angela Bubbles, and the experiments along with Shadow Squad.

The Grand Councilwoman gave Medals of Valor and Heroism to all present, plus assignments that everyone would have on Earth. Loli's role of the Galactic Federation's ambassador to Earth was officially expanded. He was now officially in charge of all Galactic Federation activity on Earth.

The Experiments, as well as Michael, Kelly, and Victor, had officially formed the Galactic Federation's military force on Earth, called the Pelekai 'Ohana Onipa'a Brigade. This unit was led by Kim, who was given the rank of Commander. Shadow Squad would coordinate with the new unit.

Anyu was given a special bracelet that he would where when he taught karate. The bracelet would transmit a hologram of him for Galactic Alliance citizens who want to become students of karate.

The Grand Councilman also helped out the ones who were held prisoner by Dr. Hamsterviel. Miss. Jameson was given the stuff she needed to greatly upgrade the Birds of Paradise Hotel and her Rental Pavilions. Stacy would have similar upgrades to her home, as well as her other houses she used for Beds and Breakfasts. Kai officially ended his employment and became Miss. Jameson's business partner and joint owner for Birds of Paradise. Also, the Galactic Federation would pay for all damages done to the Pelekai residence and Pleakley's ship. By the request of Loli and Kim, Captain Tugan was assigned to the Sol System.

One day later…

The Big Green Battleship landed in Kauai, near the Pelekai residence. Loli and Kim were the first to leave the BGB-9000 after the ramp was lowered.

Dr. Wendy Pleakley met with Major Markinson at Shadow Squad's helicopter that was sitting near the house. The formerly evil scientist stated that he would give Shadow Squad's ride a big tune up to make it the most sophisticated helicopter in the Allied States of America, along with their other equipment.

Loli and Kim sat up in their tree house. They were happy that there broken family was back together again. And they would be forever grateful to Michael, Kelly, Victor, Anyu, Tugan, Angela, Markinson, and all the others who helped save their family. Loli and Kim looked up at the sky, before they embraced one another. The two shared a passionate kiss for nearly five minutes. Loli silently thanked the heavens for sending his angel all those years ago. Their kiss was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, get a room you two."

Loli and Kim turned and saw that it was Anyu. Anyu and Michael had decided to join Loli and Kim at the tree house.

Loli asked, "I wonder if we will ever have a normal life."

Michael, Anya, and Kim simultaneously laughed and said, "No." "No" "Naga."

Loli laughed as he hugged Anya and Michael tightly. Loli and Kim were also happy because the Grand Councilman was talking with the Council about making an official contact with Earth and more so with the fact that Angela Bubbles stated she will make sure all aliens living on Earth would have equal rights and that marriages between humans and experiments would be legal.

Kai and Miss. Jameson had a long talk about working together. Also, Miss. Jameson promised that she would say nothing about aliens until the Galactic Alliance had initiated an official first contact. Miss. Jameson thought it was cute upon learning about Loli and Kim's relationship, plus the irony involved considering Loli dressed up Kim to hide his crush for Kelly ten years ago. Kelly laughed at the memory of that day. Not just the fact that Loli tried to cover up his crush, but the fact that Jumba, the one he had a crush on for a week, was not a female! When Kelly brought that up, Miss. Jameson and Kai both burst out laughing.

Pleakley had finished talking with Major Markinson and had met with Stacy Edmonds to continue discussing Jumba's evil scientific theories from where they left off before all this happened. Jumba was talking specifically about his project involving genetically engineering plants. Stacy Edmonds stared in fascination, though Pleakley could not be sure if it was about his project or his looks. Maybe it was both. Pleakley knew one thing for certain. This Earth female seemed to like his scientific theories better than his ex-wife.

Meanwhile, Anya and Michael decided to give Loli and Kim some privacy. Michael went to the house to find Kelly, while Anya took a walk around the area near the house and Pleakley's ship. Then, something in the grass caught his eye. He walked up to what he saw and picked it up. It appeared to be a green marble.

Anyu thought, _'Wow, a green marble... just like the one Joshleen lost when those bullies stole her marble bag. Joshleen will be happy to have her set complete again.' _

What Anya did not see on this green "marble" were the black markings that read, "6-3-1". Anya put the "marble" in his backpack and continued on his walk.

Later that evening, everyone had a buffet meal in the backyard. Chef did the cooking and food prep, Slushy and Copy operated the dessert bar, Ruby and Angelo ran the sandwich stand, Anyu and Sinker ran the sushi bar, and of course Angela and Markinson stood guard, mainly to make sure that Pleakley did not use radiation for cooking and also that Jumba did not put dog food on the buffet table.

There was also karaoke and dancing. Loli decided to do his usual impersonation of Elvis, singing songs such as Aloha Oi and Hound Dog. Half way through, many of the couples, and potential couples, were on the dance floor. Kelly danced with Michael, Victor with Snoot, Kai with Davie, Yapper with Searcher, and of course, Loli with Kim. After a playful argument between Stacy Edmonds and Pleakley, the former evil scientist decided to drop the whole "evil geniuses don't dance" and went to the dance floor with Stacy Edmonds. Others went to the dance floor as well.

Angelo made sure his power suppressing collar was on and at full power before stepping up on the stage. The light-red male experiment sang several love songs, starting with "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You." Loli and Kim kissed half way through the song.

Kim whispered, "I love you, Bujee-boo."

Loli hugged Kim. "I love you too, Bujee-boo."

The couple kissed again as they continued to dance.

At Asteroid K-37 in the Xenon Sector, Hamsterviel and Lesley were locked in the maximum security section, while all of the Lesley Clones were dehydrated and locked away. The evil gerbil scientist was hanging upside down, appearing to be asleep.

A dinosaur-like alien guard arrived to check on Hamsterviel.

"Inmate Hamsterwheel present."

After the guard left, Hamsterviel's eyes snapped open.

"That's Hamsterviel, you all so stupid guard!" Hamsterviel shouted out several words in alien tongue.

The computer responded, "Hamsterwheel override code accepted."

As the object the evil gerbil was hanging upside down in flipped over and her hidden computer equipment appeared, she shouted, "Not Hamsterwheel! Hamsterviel, you stupid computer that thinks it is all so smart!"

Dr. Hamsterviel ran through the files. _'At least my password and files are intact. The all so stupid failure fish face is back with the Galactic Alliance and my spy network has been compromised.' _

Hamsterviel said aloud, "There has got to be someone out there that I can trust."

He decided to dig deeper into the historical achieves regarding the Fall of the Haloran Imperium, the History of Turo, and Earth History as well.

"If there is someone out there, perhaps I can find her on Earth."

Hamsterviel skimmed through the files, and then stopped. Hamsterviel cackled evilly. He found a connection between the last resort weapon the Haloran Imperium used in the final days of the Great Galactic War, a certain Earth scientist, and a very infamous mercenary for hire.

"So, not all Earth people are so backwards when it comes to scientific research, hmmmmm. I have got to contact this individual and arrange her escape. If she can start up her project and succeed, the entire galaxy will fear the name of Dr. Jacky von Hamsterviel! Hahahahahaha..."

Hamsterviel chokes.

"Hairball."

The evil gerbil began looking for resources and people she would need to carry out her new evil plan.

**End of 'Ohana Onipa'a. Stand by for part two in the "New Adventures of Loli and Kim Saga"!**


End file.
